The Great Pretender
by dangerlady
Summary: He told her he loves her. And she pretended he did. K/K -to be revised/edited-
1. Chapter 1

The Great Pretender

Disclaimer: Samurai X is not mine.

A/N: This would be probably a one shot. Probably. Depends. Oh yeah if you are interested answer this: why do we cheat?

Chapter 1

_Why do we cheat? _

Carrie, the girl in _Sex in the City _had asked. Last night's episode discussed about cheating of men and also women. And like any other independent woman, I immediately sided with one of Carrie's friends.

Men simply can't handle one human being. They are testerone driven people who thinks not only with their brain but also with the lower part of their body when they face a beautiful woman.

But now as I sit here in this dull event together with my husband, the memory of last night show got me thinking. And it occurred to me that as highly as I praised being a woman but even we can't stop ourselves from cheating to our significant others. We call it different names. Falling in love, stupidity, lust induced haze, hormones but not cheating because society could not condone women cheating. It is simply not done.

And this harmless question immediately popped into my brain, _why? Why do we cheat?_

Is falling out of love the reason? Or the lack of intimacies at night? And as I ponder this question in my head I noticed my husband going off somewhere unseen. I tried to keep my smile in place for decorum sake but my gut is twisting horribly in my stomach. The question of cheating remains unsolved inside my head.

I excuse myself from all the chattering ladies and looked for the man I married and thought to have loved only to find him chatting with a woman older than me by a few years. I forced myself to stop and observe him from a distance. His eyes shone brightly as he spoke to her, his hands excitedly gestures, and when she speaks his cold demeanour changes to something akin to gentleness and warm. The same way I wanted him to look at me but never did voice out for I was afraid of his mocking laughter and his feigned ignorance.

"Kaoru! How are you enjoying the party so far?" Sai asked pulling me out of my trance. I looked at her bemused face and smiled.

"It's fun." I said. She frowned but said nothing as her gaze went to where I was looking awhile ago. She looked at me again and touched my arm, her face worried.

"Isn't that?" She asked but did not voice out the name of the person in fear of me getting hurt, "I'm really sorry Kaoru. I did not think my husband would invite Lady Yukishino in the party."

"It's alright. It was in the past." I said to her referring to my husband's rumoured torrid affair to the said duchess. She looked at me with distress but I waved it off smiling before changing the subject to something lighter, "I heard that your daughter would graduate next fall?"

"Oh yes…" Sai replied happily. And as the woman before me chatted about the grand qualities of her daughter, I helped myself on watching my husband talked with the beautiful duchess. And as he held her hand and caressed it gently, something grips my heart tightly and I forgot to breath.

_What dr__ives us to cheat? _

The question immediately sprung to mind. And as I looked at my husband's happy countenance, I cannot help but feel that I'm losing my heart from this agonizing pain. And finally, losing all hope I stored deep inside my heart I asked myself, _is he going to have an affair with her?_

"Excuse me." I said and left off with a smile. I approached them, a soft smile playing on my lips and my eyes shone in remembrance. But I stopped a few inches before them as I took a deep breath to prepare myself for my act.

"Lady Tomoe." I shrieked in happiness as I hug her dainty figure. I could feel my husband's dissatisfaction and I felt myself grinning.

After all I am human and humans tend to be selfish.

"Kaoru!" she said and I immediately hated the honey syrup voice. But I retain the smile for the show's sake and the pretentious thought that she is one of my best pal.

"How's England?" I asked as I let myself be pulled by my charming husband. I smiled at him and he looked at me coldly making my heart lunged in the pit of my stomach. I almost jump when I felt his hand in my waist and I could feel myself blushing as he pulled me nearer towards him. How could he illicit such sensation in me when I swore to myself that loving him would not do any merit to either of us?

"What are you doing?" He hissed in my ear, his smile still on his face.

I briefly glance at him my smile not wavering as I whispered, "Greeting an old friend. Is that a problem?" _And making your life miserable as you did to mine. _

"You two look happy." Tomoe said. I looked at her and I almost praised her. She cleverly hid the pain in her eyes and the guilt in her voice but not clever enough for I sense Kenshin wincing and his hold on me became unbearable.

"As happy as one can be." Kenshin said his meaning not lost on me. _We are not happy and we both know it. _

"It's been years haven't it?" I asked and I ignored the tension between us, "You should come by in the house sometime. We have lots of things to catch up. You've been away for ages and I'm sure my husband misses talking to you. In our group you two have always been close."

Tomoe had the grace to blush and I secretly smile. The torrid romance everyone knew was but a rumour created by someone who hated me. The romance of a married man and a single woman who fell so much in love with each other that they ignored society's protocol and had a secret rendezvous in someplace paradise. It was something false because I know with great jealousy that Tomoe would never do that due to her upbringing. But the blush in her face before indicated the romance between her and my husband in high school throughout college. A romance that they both believe a secret and it was, except I knew about it and I helped them along without their knowledge.

"If I have time." Tomoe said hesitantly.

"Do bring Enishi along. I'll inform the others too." I said warmly, "And please let's disperse this awkwardness between us. I know you wouldn't have a rendezvous with my husband in an unknown paradise. We've been friends since middle school and you knew since then that I would marry Kenshin. I doubt that you are gonna steal him. You are a great friend, kind too. I really doubt you would do that!"

She smiled at me awkwardly and my husband stiffens beside me. I almost laugh but my head felt heady and my sight blackens. And I collapsed, remembering only the hard tone arms that caught me from falling and the worried face of Tomoe Yukishiro.

And I thought to myself, _what a great way to end the evening. _


	2. Chapter 2

The Great Pretender

Disclaimer: Samurai X is not mine.

A/N: _**Kaoru – Kaoru's POV**_

_**Kenshin – Kenshin's POV**_

Chapter 2

_She knew him from head to toe, inside and out. _

_His littlest gesture, likes and dislikes she knew it all and memorizes it to heart._

_She loves him and she hated it._

_---_

_He knew her but he only knew the part that she shows. _

_Her littlest gesture, likes and dislikes he knew it all but he never remembers it._

_She is his prison and he want__s to break free._

_**Kaoru**_

_Why do we love?_

I noticed that in a page of a book, or the shows I see on t.v or in one of the articles in a magazine the topic would undoubtedly go to love. And in those tear jerker movies love would always make everything alright. It's always boy meets girl, girl fights with boy, boy makes up with girl while confessing his love to girl and after they share a long passionate kiss the credits would show.

It's a curious thing, what would happen after the credits? Would they stay together forever? Would they form a family and then divorce afterwards? Can love stay forever? I hope not! The thought is dreary but I could not help but want love to end. Would it benefit everyone? Me, Kenshin, and Tomoe are in a painful love triangle. And if there is no love then would it there be no pain?

But I wonder if love is real or a fragment of our imagination created to make us feel safe and happy. I wonder if everything that we feel for a person can be considered as an illusion our brain made to keep us satisfied. I wonder how long it's going to last because I find it tiring to love. It is a complete waste of energy and dampens the spirit. It makes me cry at night and forces me to do things I never did imagine myself doing.

I looked at Kenshin sleeping in a chair beside me, his head in the corner of my bed. A smile graced my lips as I heard him snoring. I threaded my hand in his hair and I was in bliss. If this is what they called love, then I must be easily pleased because being near him made me feel like I'm in heaven.

I took his phone off from his hand and curiously looked at the call logs. And my heart aches as I saw Tomoe's name all over the screen.

_He still loves her!_

The realization hit me like tons of bricks falling down my head. And I felt faint. I had known for a long time that his love for Tomoe reached the heavens and if he has power and money at that time he would do anything to go against the wishes of our parents. But he has none of those and he got stuck with me instead. I know and I felt that he tried to love me, pursue me like a love struck teenager but he had kept everything to himself, keeping me as far as possible and that act itself hurt me.

Not too long, their romance ended. Our parents found out. They were cruel and unforgiving. Due to their anger they made Tomoe's family bankrupt. They all hid it from me but I'm no idiot, I know. I know everything. I observe people per se. And I know that until now Kenshin still kept in touch with Tomoe after he had desperately looked for her. I know they are friends and he told her everything, everything that he never mentioned to me once. Even as insignificant as what his favourite food is.

_Love is such a cruel feeling. _

My lips twisted into a painful smile at the thought. I looked at my husband and I could feel my heart twisting in pain.

"Tell me how to end this Kenshin because it's too tiring to wait for your love." I whispered and tears fell down from my eyes as sorrow took over me completely.

I saw him stirred in his sleep and I close my eyes and tried to sleep before he could see me awake. I'm exhausted and the rise of the sun will not bring back the energy I needed to keep up the pretence of a happy, idiotic, trophy wife.

_**Kenshin**_

"Ahhh! Isn't the refreshing air wonderful Kenshin? I'm glad I've finally gone out of the house after two weeks of being cooped up!" Kaoru said happily. She looked at me, her smile dazzling, and she took my hand pulling me towards the beach, "C'mon lazy head! The others are waiting now! I'm glad you invited everyone for a vacation! It's been a long time since we've been all together. And Tomoe is also here! This would be great, don't you think so?"

"Yeah." I answered my gaze past hers and rested to the raven haired beauty talking to Sanosuke. I felt guilt gnawing on me when I saw the innocence in my wife's eyes but I pushed it away. _Tomoe and I are friends_, I reasoned out.

_But is it because I want it to be? __Or are we friends because that's what we can only be?_

"Isn't this so exciting Ken? Everyone is so busy that this is a good time to catch up. And I could finally inquire why Tomoe left suddenly for England. She loves it here! What do you think the reason is Kenshin?" Kaoru asked and my steps falter momentarily, _did she knew? _I looked at her and as expected her face was the perfect picture of curious innocence.

"Leave it alone Kaoru. It's been six years, don't dig up unnecessary stuff." I said brusquely and instantly regretted it. It's not her fault. It's the fault of our parents that we have been trapped in this unhappy marriage. And it's my fault for not loving her. Maybe I didn't try as hard as I believe? But it's tiring to be with someone you never like and I've been with her since we were babies.

Our faith has been sealed since we were young. Kaoru was groomed to be my wife: loyal, intelligent, and sociable in other words, a trophy wife and since then I hated her. I knew she loves me, it's clearly shown in her face during our wedding and the sudden confession she had when she was in her second year of high school. I tried to love her but I can only manage on tolerating her. She reminds me of prison and Tomoe had freed me from that prison. She is my saving grace.

"Sorry." She muttered. I didn't speak and instead hurried to the others. They were waving gaily at us and my wife waved back at them happily.

"Guys!! I miss you so much!" Kaoru shouted and she hugged everyone in the group. I ignored it and instead I stared at Tomoe who gave me a nervous smile. I smile back and return my attention to the others. Aoshi caught my gaze and his cold gaze mentions it all, _what are you doing? _

"Kenshin man! It's been so long! So you've impregnated Kaoru already!" Sano asked, thumping my back. I winced but gave him a smile while my wife blushes profusely.

"Ahh…Sano…having a child it's not yet part of our plan!" Kaoru said. Megumi smiled at her slyly while giving me murderous looks as I seated myself beside Tomoe.

"I heard you fainted Kaoru! Kenshin must have worked you hard night after night eh?" Megumi asked as she slithered beside Kaoru, her eyes shining mischievously as she saw the blush rising on Kaoru's cheeks.

"Megumi!" Kaoru admonished shyly, "I fainted because of stress. I don't know why but I've been stress lately. Must be because that hideous Pharma move next door, I could never learn to befriend her, she is such a bitch."

I looked at her trying to discern her expression but she remained the loyal, happy and rich wife. And I could not help but wonder how she still can be like that after having no sex life and no loving husband with her in bed every night. I could not afford to touch her. I felt like cheating and a slimy bastard.

"She is looking good." Tomoe muttered softly and I looked at her and I smiled almost instantly. _Oh God why does she still have this effect on me? _

"Yeah!" I answered absently, my eyes drinking her form. It's been too long and hearing her voice and seeing her once in the party was not enough to satisfy my heart, "So how are you?"

"I'm fine. I'm doing great as an art curator in London." Tomoe said with a hint of pride in her voice. And my heart blossomed in her success. Unlike Kaoru who was only a socialite and stayed home or do shopping most of the time.

"Wow! You two really miss each other!" Kaoru said happily. She hugged Tomoe tightly, "I'm glad you're back Tomoe! And I'm really glad that the rumour about that stupid affair does not affect our friendship!"

Her words hung in the air like a knife ready to slice. Everyone looked discreetly through and fro to the three of us and I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. I looked at Tomoe and I could see her paling. There is nothing to be ashamed about. My relationship with Tomoe happened before our marriage and technically I never cheated on her. But Kaoru's naivety plunged me back into sin.

"Why would it affect our friendship? I never had an affair with anybody when I married you!" I scoffed at her and she looked at me mildly surprise. Maybe because of my tone but I ignored it like everything else and stood up from my chair. I looked at Aoshi and Sano and said, "Sit here Kaoru! You must be excited to talk to Tomoe. I'll just go to the guys. You girls go catch up."

I left and everyone's attention shifted to another. I looked at Tomoe but froze as I caught Kaoru staring at us and pain and anger mix together pass in her face.

I blink in disbelief. _How could she know? She's been protected from everything that runs badly in the family. She was only shown the nicest part of people! _I looked at her again and I saw her listening intently to Megumi, her lips tilt into a small smile.

_I must have imagined it._

"Your lucky Kaoru never noticed anything odd going between you and Tomoe." Sano admonished me.

"It's been in the past Sano." I told him warily and as an afterthought added, "She never noticed anything."

They both nodded knowing it's not an insult but a fact. Kaoru tended to be dense and she could never see the bad of things. She also never sees the bad things happening around her.

"Is it?" Aoshi asked his eyes seem to penetrate my soul. I looked at him and to Sano and then to Tomoe and I heaved a sigh. I love her that's plain and simple but I cannot act on it. I am not that stupid to ruin her again. I do have the power now but my parents still hold the reign.

"Yes, Tomoe is past."

"I bet if you finally divorced Kaoru you'll go back to Tomoe." Sano said jokingly but seeing my face serious and contemplating the smile on his face vanish and a frown replaced it, "I know you are good in pretending a happy married man Kenshin and I can't take side in this! You three are all my friends. I've known how hard this is for you and Tomoe. She loved you to death and your love for her reach the stars. Tomoe is kind, patient, understanding, and intelligent and it made me angry on the things your family and Kaoru's did to her. But I cannot take both of your side because Kaoru is also my friend. She is naïve, trusting, loving, a bit selfish at times, a brat, and innocent. I pity her Kenshin. It is clear as day she loves you too. She is been blissfully aware of your relationship with Tomoe when we were young but I don't know what will happen if you pursue her again. Please Kenshin don't hurt your wife."

I smiled and I looked at them blankly, "I do not intend to." _Hopefully. _

**-End- **

**Preview**

_**Kaoru**_

I must have been bored, that must be it. I've been absent for two weeks in my teaching job that I took secretly and being left alone in the house is driving me mad. It was lunch time and we were talking heartily that I remembered something close to home.

"You know about that Pharma girl?" I gossip. The girls leaned closely and listening intently, they knew my penchant for good gossip and it's one of our guilty pleasures. The guys pretended not to listen but I knew they did, "Her daughter has a forbidden relationship with her best friend's fiancée. Their group of friends knew of course but they kept it to themselves. They knew the story between the fiancée and the best friend. They are not the best of pals and he hated her but she loves him in secret. And here came the Pharma daughter and charmed the guy off his feet. They fell in love. Isn't it scandalous?"

I waited for the words to sink in and when it did I smiled in sadistic pleasure. Their faces paled but they immediately recovered. And I almost applaud them for their professionalism. Grown-ups really do know how to act.

"How did you know?" Megumi asked hesitantly, her smile awkward, "Those things would never happen Kaoru. It only happens in soap dramas that you often watch."

"Maybe you confused it with your favourite dramas Kaoru!" Sano joked and I laughed with him. Because, _wouldn't it be better for it to be unreal? _

"I've met the best friend and she asked me for advice. And of course I gave her one." I said. I innocently drank the tea and stared at my husband with a cynical smile on my lips – the smile they all thought innocent, "I said to forgive them. But the best friend had told me, what her friends did and her fiancée is shameless. She trusted them with all her heart and they ruin her trust."

I saw Sano gulp and I almost laughed. _I must be very bored, _"Good thing that never happen to us, right Kenshin? I am blessed to have good friends and not a backstabbing conniver who shamelessly fell in love with my fiancée. Right, guys?"

End of preview


	3. Chapter 3

The Great Pretender

Disclaimer: Samurai X is not mine. Akira is the property of the author and pardon me if I change his last name.

A/N: Amelia – Kenshin's mother

Kaoru – Kenshin's father

Father – Kenshin called his father

Papa – Kenshin called his father in law

Chapter 3

**Just laughin' and gay like a clown  
I seem to be what I'm not, you see  
**

_**Kaoru**_

'_Pretending that I'm doing well. My need is such I pretend too much. I'm lonely but no one can tell. _

The Great Pretender sung by the Platters. I heard it before in my middle school days and back then I laughed at its absurdity. I was a firm believer of speaking my thoughts out loud. But now looking in the mirror, I saw a woman with her face artfully done, adorned expensive jewelleries, wore designer clothing, smiling, showing her pearly white teeth. And no matter how I look, I cannot see the girl that's grieving deeply inside.

_Why do we pretend?_

I was thinking about this when I happened to glance in the adjacent bedroom. Kenshin was pacing around the room, his eyes shining with laughter and he was grinning wildly at whatever the other person in the other line had said. I had a guess who it was but still I took my phone and dialled Tomoe's number and by chance it was busy. My hands curled in frustration, my lips thinned in anger and tears welled up in my eyes but years of practice held it back.

I glance in the mirror checking for faults in my façade. Satisfied, I walked towards the doorway and then leaned on it. I watched silently as Kenshin talked animatedly to the person on the phone and my face contorted in anger. Steeling myself for another act, I walked towards him picking up his tie along the way and stopped in front of him.

"Is that Tomoe?" I asked cheerfully and that's where I noticed that a façade is merely a defence mechanism that would delay the pain and for the time being feel nothing. And that's what I need. I need to feel nothing for if not I'll just go crazy from the excruciating pain.

Kenshin wince subtly at the question but he was far greater actor than I am. The hand that held the phone tightly relaxed, his tense smile vanished, and he said smoothly, "Yea, it's her. I called her to confirm if she's coming to our lunch date. I've already called up the others. Wanna talk to her?"

_Do we really need to pretend? Can a mask bring happiness?_

"No." I said _it would have been better if you lied, _"Stay put, I'll fix your tie for you."

"Tomoe I gotta go." Kenshin said and put his phone in his pocket. He then looked at me and smiled charmingly. I almost jumped and stopped breathing when his arms encircled my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"Kenshin?" I murmured breathlessly unable to get used of this kind of attention. Six years of marriage but his touches were still impossible to ignore. I touch his chest to keep my distance and my heart safe from falling further and said again in a strained voice, "Um… Kenshin…tie."

"It's all alright. I can do it alone." He said gently getting the tie from me and steering me away from him, "Oh by the way, Tomoe said hi."

"Great!" I said chirpily and wince. My voice cracked but he did not notice. I fiddled my hands as I watch him fix his tie and I wonder when he would let me do that. I tried years of doing that for him but never once did he let me. My weakness is his charm and he uses that every time to push me away from him.

And it's hard not to get hurt.

"Rest, I don't want you fainting again. I worry about you." Kenshin said and kissed me in the cheeks. He smiled at me and I smiled back at him as always. _It's like a routine our time together. He act like he likes me and I pretend he really did._

"Really you worry about me?" I asked childishly. And I smiled mentally as I saw the discomfort in his face. It was amusing to watch him struggle to find an answer or for this situation a lie to keep up with this fraud. But I don't mind waiting for his answer, it can be very entertaining sometimes. _And it's a comfort to know that it's not only me that has the need to pretend._

"Of course. I am your husband right?" He finally answered and patted me in the head. He turned to move but I held his wrist firmly not quite finish torturing him yet.

"Is it because you love me?" I ask cutely and I almost laugh as his normal façade crumble for a second as he looked for ways to get away. I was insulted and deeply hurt, yes, but it always happens so I got used to it. The normality of it takes a little of the sting away.

Kenshin looked at his watched then said, "I really got to go Kaoru. I have this big meeting this morning and I can't be late."

I let him go but before he could get out of the door I asked, "Are you forgetting something about today Kenshin?"

He stilled in the door and my heart rise. But I chastised myself immediately for hoping and I was right, there was nothing to hope for because when he turned back to look at me his face was blank.

"No. I don't think so." he said and closed the door.

"And a happy sixth year anniversary to you too." _He had done it for years. I should really stop being so emotional about it._

_**Kenshin**_

I was looking over the city but my mind wasn't on it. It was on the meeting awhile ago. After months of negotiations, I've already convince Mr. Kimura from Kimura Holdings to sell his stocks to me. It was only a matter of time before the deal can be closed. I've almost reached the top and break away from my family. But it's a tedious task pretending to be who I am not. It was never my intention to follow my father's footsteps. But if I want my freedom I need the power to get it.

"Hello?" the other line picked up and I was jolted to consciousness. I looked at the phone incredulously. It was always her, wasn't it? It was always like this. Only when I listening to her voice and hearing her laughter would dissipate the loneliness I felt.

"It's me."

"Ken!" She said and my heart skipped a beat. It must have been the stress of work. I could not let my heart speak even if my soul craves for her. I already said my vows and there's a wedding ring in my finger, I can't love her. Not now, it's not yet time.

"I just wanted to say hi. So how is business?" I asked. But my reasons fell into deaf ears as I felt my insides quivering in anticipation. I relaxed in the leather seat and loosened the tie as I waited for her response. And when I happen to glance in the window pane I saw the big goofy smile in my face and I felt idiotic.

"The opening day was a success! The people here loved the paintings! Oh Kenshin it was so great! I wish you were here to see it! It was so wonderful!"

"I wish I was there too." I said wistfully, "But I had to fly off to Switzerland for a business meeting. I promise I'll go there someday when I am free. I want to see your business and your paintings. You're not only an art curator but you also paint! I am so proud of you Tomoe."

"Thanks." She said bashfully, "How was the business meeting? Was it a success?"

"Yes it was. After the papers are signed I can finally take over Kimura Holdings." I told her softly, my heart dissatisfied of my success.

"Congratulations!" She said but she sounded off. And I smiled a little knowing she was happy but sad at the same time. She was the only one I told of my dream. And now as we grew up and led separate lives, the dreams that were thought up before were all discarded, "Are you happy?"

"I am." I lied.

"That's good. I don't have to worry about you being sad then! But I am always here to listen to your problems. I was often told I am a good listener." Tomoe said and I smiled, _she knew me too much._

"Tomoe."

"Hmm…"

"I'm glad your back." I said and waited for baited breath for her answer.

She was silent for a minute but finally she said, "Me too."

_**Kaoru**_

"VACATION?" I asked the word foreign to hear.

"_Yes, vacation, holiday, trip or as I like to term it sex trip. You work too much darling."_

I put the meat in the cart before I can squeeze it into tiny pieces. I was angry. I usually like Kamatari Honjou. But now I wanted to kill him.

"I don't need a vacation Kamatari." I insisted, pushing the push cart to the counter, "I'm perfectly fine working. I already had my vacation two months ago and I don't need another one."

"_Gosh! Are you mad? I granted you a vacation! You should try to be thankful you know. Everybody likes vacations."_

"I am not part of that everybody then." I told him sarcastically, "Seriously Kamatari can't you just let me work? Everybody would be happy!"

"_I am not happy with it. I am the owner and that's final! You will have your vacation, starting today! Try to relax and all those shit that comes with it. You can seduce your elusive husband? You should follow my example, I always got my men. I am too sexy for them to resist."_

I stopped in the middle of handing my money to the cashier, his words running through my mind.

"Miss?"

"Oh sorry." I said bemused. I handed the money to the cashier and picked up the groceries, "I got to go I still have lunch to prepare."

"_Oh, the lunch date? You can finally cook Kaoru? Okay, just joking! I know you worked hard studying cooking just to impress your husband! Too bad he didn't notice. But you can try again in your vacation time! And seriously Kaoru think about it okay? I'm your friend and I'm worried about you."_

"Bye Kamatari." I said instead and closed the phone. I walked to the parking lot thinking of Kamatari's suggestion. A vacation is taxing. Two months ago I had one with my husband and my friends. As for Kamatari's suggestion it's just impossible. _How can I get Kenshin to come alone? Our anniversary is nothing to him; I can't give that as a reason._

I was pulled out from my reverie when I heard a car beeping loudly. My head instinctively turn to look for the sound and my eyes widen in shock as I saw a Lexus headed straight my way. My knees buckled and I shouted at the top of my lungs. And the car forced to a stop.

"What the hell is your problem? Do you want to die that badly?" Someone shouted. I heard purposeful and angry steps walking towards my way. Knowing it was safe, I tentatively opened my eyes and craned my neck upwards to see his face. The man is in his mid-thirties, tall, handsome, and fair skin. But what made me stare were his eyes, it was full of life compared to the usual stare I got from the people I met and knew.

"Are you mute?" The man asked sarcastically, his brows furrowed in anger. I blinked twice and smiled at him courteously.

"No." I told him politely, "I'm really sorry. I was thinking of something and I didn't notice you."

"Thinking, my ass! Woman if you want to die do it someplace else and don't disturb other people." He said angrily. I tried to calm myself and maintain the remorse in my face.

"I'm really sorry that I walked in the parking lot to reach my car." I apologized again barely concealing the sarcasm in my voice.

He stared at me and something inside of me wanted to hide from his penetrating gaze. I forced myself to meet his eyes, ignoring the tiredness my hand felt from carrying the heavy groceries.

"Why," He drawled in surprise, "You're that rich guy's wife! Aren't rich people have their own maids to do their dirty work? You're husband got tired of you?"

I looked at him sharply, insulted at his words. He was smiling genially but his smile can't hide the cynicism in his eyes. I smiled at him sardonically and said, "I have hands and feet why would I ask somebody to do this? And my husband can't dispose of me that easily. You know I already apologized and I understand if you won't accept it. It was my fault. But are you that insensitive to invade my privacy? You may look like a Neanderthal but I am sure that your manners are higher than a monkey. "

"That's okay, I don't live a world the same as yours. I can act anyway I want without worrying about society's etiquette." He said sarcastically, "You know, your daddy can't help you here. People in this place don't like corrupt senators, like your dad."

"I don't need daddy's help I am fine on my own." I said sweetly. His eyebrows raised and he laughed boisterously. Already pissed, I passed by him and went to my car and opened the passenger seat to relieve my aching arms from the heavy load.

"Hmm…" He muttered amusingly. He swaggered towards me and then leaned on the car, "Don't just the book by its cover, is really correct huh? I thought you were just a meek, spoilt rich woman. But inexpensive car, shopping for groceries, and alone? You're too weird woman."

"Thanks, I'm flattered." I said mockingly, "Please go and mind your business. I didn't destroy anything so I suppose there is no need for compensation."

"But darling you wasted my time. I hope you understand, I'm a very busy man."

"You want money?" I asked angrily.

"You are that unhappy lady?" He asked. I looked at him confused but he just smirked and pulled out something from his wallet, "Here's my card, call me if you need me."

The man gave me his card and has the gall to wink at me as he swaggered on his way to his Lexus. I furiously started my car, briefly glancing at the thrown name card and ironically it read: _Akira Kobayashi – Divorce lawyer. _

_**Kenshin**_

"Mr. Himura!" The secretary exclaimed. She looked at me flustered and I mentally smirk.

"You look shock Mrs. Ageha. Did I surprise you?" I asked smoothly and my father's loyal secretary blushed beet red. My hand slid in the soft surface of her table and with my other hand to my pocket I walked nonchalantly to my father's office.

"W-what ar-are you doing Mr. Himura!!" Mrs. Ageha stuttered nervously. She jumped in her chair and immediately blocked my way to the door.

_Ahh, just the reaction I want to see. _I smiled at her genially and asked, "How long have you been my father's secretary Mrs. Ageha?"

Confusion marred her face as she answered, "I've been here since he was still in your position Mr. Himura."

"That long huh?" I murmured, my hand tapping casually on her table. She looked at me as if to ask something but decorum held her tongue. I leaned on the table and looked at her straight in the eyes which she avoided and asked, "You already know that my father hate to be waited, right?"

"W-what," she said but stopped herself much to my amusement, "Do you have an appointment Mr. Himura?"

"My father asked for me awhile ago." I said offhandedly. She looked sceptically at me but still dialled my father's office. I heard her muttered yes at the instruction my father had given her while constantly glancing my way. I ignored her and instead my gaze travelled at the paintings on the hall. It was expensive pictures that meant nothing to him. It was just a display to please people's eyes.

"You may go now, Mr. Himura." She said politely.

"My father had done fixing himself?" I asked and laughed at the guilt in her face. I walked inside my father's office expecting the usual. I smiled cordially to both my father and his visitor and greeted, "Morning Mrs. Kamiya, you look good as always."

"Kenshin! Darling!" she greeted happily and embraced me. I can smell my father's perfume on her and it had taken twenty years of experience to retain my smile. I hugged her back and she kissed me in the cheeks, "It's been forever the last time I had seen you! So how is my daughter? Is she doing well? Is your marriage well?"

_I had doubts if Kaoru is not related to me._

"I'm sorry for not visiting you and Papa. Both me and Kaoru have been busy. Kaoru had fainted last week but she is okay now. It was only stress. And we are doing okay." I reported mechanically. My father cleared his throat and we both looked at him.

"OH!" she muttered in surprised, "I better go now! And Kaoru, don't forget about the dinner invitation. And please do bring Amelia along. It would be a pleasure talking to her again."

I watched her gracefully exit the office before I let my smirk show. I had asked myself for a long time if Kaoru's name was taken from my father's name. But I guess I don't want an answer even if it's glaringly obvious. It made me sick just thinking about it.

"Father," I said politely. I sat down in one of the lounge chairs near his table, ignoring the underwear obscurely showing under the table. "You called?"

"This would just take a minute. Are you in a hurry?" he asked eyeing me curiously but his voice belied his interest. He had filled the office with his presence: powerful and condescending. As a child I feared and revere this presence but now seeing him sitting standoffishly in front of me just made me livid. I compose myself and force an affectionate smile in my lips.

"Sadly, yes. Kaoru had insisted that we have to have lunch together. She had invited some friends."

"You and Kaoru doing well?"

"Yes." I answered noting where this is headed, "Do you want something Father?

"Do you know about the Kimura deal?" He asked nonchalantly. He looked at me calmly his gaze assessing my reaction but I remained neutral.

"Yes, Mr. Kimura is selling all his assets. I heard someone was completely interested in it. It's just a matter of time before he can get all of it." I told him. My father laughed and I felt apprehension gripping my heart, "Are you interested in it?"

"Yes."

"But the buyer has 70% of succeeding in buying it." I told him calmly but my insides were in panic.

"I still have the 30%, don't I? It's still a big chance. Do something about it Kenshin! Make that deal ours." My father said aggressively a smirk in his handsome face.

"Yes father." I said but mentally smiled a_ war for the deal huh?_

_**Kaoru**_

I must have been bored, that must be it. I had been given two weeks vacation in my teaching job that I took secretly and seeing Kenshin and Tomoe arrived in the house together drove me mad. It was finally lunch time and we were talking heartily that I remembered something close to home.

"You know about that Pharma girl?" I gossip. The girls leaned closely and listening intently, they knew my penchant for good gossip and it's one of our guilty pleasures. The guys pretended not to listen but I knew they did, "Her daughter has a forbidden relationship with her best friend's fiancée. Their group of friends knew of course but they kept it to themselves. They knew the story between the fiancée and the best friend. They are not the best of pals and he hated her but she loves him in secret. And here came the Pharma daughter and charmed the guy off his feet. They fell in love. Isn't it scandalous?"

I waited for the words to sink in and when it did I smiled in sadistic pleasure. Their faces paled but they immediately recovered. And I almost applaud them for their professionalism. Grown-ups really do know how to act.

"How did you know?" Megumi asked hesitantly, her smile awkward, "Those things would never happen Kaoru. It only happens in soap dramas that you often watch."

"Maybe you confused it with your favourite dramas Kaoru!" Sano joked and I laughed with him. Because, _wouldn't it be better for it to be unreal? _

"I've met the best friend and she asked me for advice. And of course I gave her one." I said. I innocently drank the tea and stared at my husband with a cynical smile on my lips – the smile they all thought innocent, "I said to forgive them. But the best friend had told me, what her friends did and her fiancée is shameless. She trusted them with all her heart and they ruin her trust."

I saw Sano gulp and I almost laughed. _I must be very bored, _"Good thing that never happen to us, right Kenshin? I am blessed to have good friends and not a backstabbing conniver who shamelessly fell in love with my fiancée. Right, guys?"

"What do you know about being backstab Kaoru?" Kenshin asked calmly. And I tried to look for any reaction but his face remained passive, "The guy is obviously trapped in something he don't want. He found someone he likes and he amidst opposition loves her."

"Really now?" I drawled, "I think he just find the girl as an escape goat. He did not feel love but he blindly believes in it. It's the only thing that can get him away from his so called prison."

"What do you know Kaoru?" Kenshin asked angrily. The others looked at us in panic. Tomoe was deathly pale and guilty, Sano was stopping Kenshin from flaring up and Megumi looked at me mystified. Seeing the situation out of control I tried to laugh.

"What are you so angry Kenshin? It's not as if we are talking about you or anyone around here. We are talking about the Pharma girl and her friends!" I said amusedly, ignoring the relief in their faces and the cynical looked Kenshin threw at me, "That's what I like about you Kenshin! You sympathize with people! Come eat everyone! This is supposed to be a feast for us to be here all again!"

We ate lunch in silence. It was only the boys who continued talking. I noticed them looking at me but I ignored it and just smiled. After lunch Kenshin invited everyone in the foyer but I stayed behind to help the maids.

"You knew?" Aoshi asked startling me.

"Am I supposed to know?" I asked mysteriously. He looked at me pensively but he uttered nothing. I gave him a smile before I turn around and put the plates in the kitchen.

"No." He said and my steps halted. I looked at him for his reaction but he was already walking towards the foyer.

"Then I don't know."

**-To be Continued-**


	4. Chapter 4

The Great Pretender

Disclaimer: Samurai X is not mine.

A/N: My late Christmas present! Kaoru will get her **revenge. **But it is still too early in the story so I am apologizing ahead if I made Kaoru too pitiful in the following chapters. Thanks again for reading! And forgive me for this is clearly AU.

Chapter 4

_**Kenshin**_

The snow fell down from the sky blanketing the villa and creating a masterpiece. It was unnoticeable as the people inside the place were happily chatting and drinking. But when the melody started and the singers sung, they all stopped and listen, a soft smile on their lips. They hummed the song along feeling the spirit of Christmas within them.

I slipped out from the music room where the annual Christmas party was held. It was too picturesque, saintly even that the sin hidden beneath the walls of the house were hidden from view. I got a scotch from the bar and untie my tie. A sigh escaped from my lips as memories long forgotten escaped from the tight hold prison I put them to.

I was seven when I discovered my adored and honourable father spending time with the charming and kind Mrs. Kamiya. It was Christmas the same as now. I was running through the corridors looking for Kaoru and my search led me to the music room. I heard noises and stifled laughter and curiously I peeked through the door. I distinctly remember the shocked I felt at the sight. I was too young to fully comprehend but I was old enough to understand that my father kissed and embraced a woman other than my mother. And every year at Christmas Eve they were like that: a pack of rabbits in the mating.

"Man, I've been away for far too long! Before you hated to drink but now look at you! Hey, are you alright?" Enishi asked worriedly as he joined me for a drink. I smiled tightly at him as my eyes searched for my wife. I saw her chatting with her mom and I felt the familiar surge of hatred sprung up to life. The brat was just like her mother! Her eyes, her nose, her actions and words, everything was just like Mrs. Kamiya. And the thought, _did my father and her mother's affair started before I was born_, often occurred. It was sickening and mildly disturbing.

"When did you arrive?" I asked but I was met with silence. I looked at him, stunned at the soft and loving expression in his eyes and the bittersweet smile on his lips. I followed his gaze in a familiar direction and my eyes landed on my wife. It was too new and unfamiliar that I had to asked, "Do you love her?"

"Who?" He asked acting dumb and quickly changed the subject, "I arrived just now. So I went directly here in the Kamiya's villa. Nothing change ha? This party is still grand. Remember how we used to play hide and seek every Christmas party when we were young?"

"Yeah, I remember." I said. I did not question his sudden friendliness towards me. Hopefully Enishi Yukishiro forgave me for what I have done to his family and to his sister. I guess six years time can heal wounds and heartaches, "You, me, and Kaoru were the only children at that time in a party full of adults. We used to play that to amuse ourselves. By the way who thought up that game?"

"It was you, wasn't it? It's one of your 'nefarious' plans to shut Kaoru up." Enishi said laughing hysterically. I laughed with him remembering my other plans to stop Kaoru from crying, "Boy, it used to be the three of us: You as our leader, Kaoru as your tail and me as the buffer to stop both of you from fighting."

"Yeah," I said softly, "And since we were young, you were always watching out for her."

"And now it is your turn. You're her husband now." He said sombrely, "You're lucky to have her she is sexy, sassy, and smart. And I'm not saying that just as a friend."

"You regretted not having her?" I asked idly, toying with my drink. Is that loving gaze always there? Was I blind not to see that he was in love with her? I was a fool for believing she knew nothing about the affair. I was too confident of myself and her denseness. It's a slip-up to my part. And I guessed Enishi loving her was one of the slip-ups caused by my addiction towards his sister.

"I am back now." He said ominously.

"What can you do?" I asked sardonically. There is nothing that can be done unless if he is more powerful than our parents. It is the only way he can have her. But as for now, "She is already my wife."

"Have you ever treated her like one?"

Enishi stood up and started to leave but my pride made me say, "She loves me, why would she be with you?"

"Wouldn't she prefer to be with a man that looks at her like a woman and not her prison?"

_**Kaoru**_

_**4 days later**_

"This welcome home party is a great idea, Megumi!" I said admiringly. I glanced towards the decorations and smiled at the creativity. As usual Tomoe outdid herself. I ate the sashimi in my plate and hum with delight at the delicious taste seeping in my tongue. _If I cook like this, would Kenshin notice me, _"Wow! Your food is really delicious!"

"Of course! I cooked it! I do have a talent in just about everything. I am amazing in that way." Megumi said winking at me mischievously. I laughed outright almost choking at the piece of food inside my mouth.

"The men called! They are on the way! C'mon now, hide! My brother's coming!" Tomoe said shooing us to our hiding places. I went along with her but pulled her at the last minute to talk to her privately. I thought things through and Kamatari was right. I have to gulp my pride and sink low. Tomoe looked at me confused prodding me with her gaze to talk.

"I need your help." I said seriously. Guilt wormed through me but I have to use all of my resources even if it meant using people. She raised an eyebrow inquiringly and I composed myself to go on, "You are Kenshin's best friend, right? I mean you two were always together before and he always listen to you. So please, help me?"

"What can I do?" She asked curiously, avoiding looking at me in the eyes. And if I were in her place knowing what took place on those time together, I would feel guilty too heck I won't even have the courage to show my face to my friend.

"I want a honeymoon." I said. She stared at me surprised and her eyes widen uncertainly. I looked at her imploringly wanting, no needing for her to help me. I don't care if she still has lingering feelings for him. I am selfish. I don't share especially a husband, "We didn't have a honeymoon. Business took all his time. Three days is enough for me. Please Tomoe help me convinced Kenshin to spend time with me."

"Umm…I really shouldn't…you know Kenshin wouldn't really listen to me." Tomoe hastily explained, "I am sure Kenshin would love that idea. You are his wife he would listen to you!"

"That's the freaking problem! He wouldn't!" I said angrily, "I am trying to adjust, ok? But I am selfish Tomoe I want to feel him by my side all day. Do you know the time he would go home? Freaking two o'clock! That is if he is not travelling abroad! I understand he has business to attend to but I feel like a mistress and not a wife! Fuck, Tomoe as much as I hated to believe it but those rumours of him having paramours started to become believable to me."

"Kaoru." Tomoe said softly, "You know I would like to help. But you know how headstrong Kenshin is!"

"But you are his!" _Paramour? Mistress? Girlfriend? _"Best friend! He would surely listen to you! I promise! Please Tomoe helped me. I needed this vacation to calm my nerves!"

"I…" She hesitated, "I'll try. I try convincing him to have a vacation with you."

"Thanks Tomoe! I could really trust you! And here they say you two have an affair! How wrong they were! You are too kind for that!" I said jubilantly laying the compliment on thick and the sarcasm stayed beneath the surface.

"SURPRISE!!" All our friends shouted masking Tomoe's reply. I smiled at her and dragged her towards her brother ignoring the sadness in her eyes. After all even if I tried I couldn't hate her. Because no matter how I looked at it, we are still the same. We both fell in love with the same man the only different is he reciprocated her love.

"Enishi!! I miss you so much! You are so unfair you only showed your ugly face to Kenshin when you first arrived here! I didn't even know you arrived!" I pouted. Enishi smiled and ruffled my hair affectionately, "Mou!"

"Kaoru stop hogging the guest of honour! Share him with everyone!" Megumi chastised, "Enishi is travelling the world nice? Is there a lot of handsome men?"

"I let you know when I swing that way." Enishi said, laughing.

"Man, where's the food?" Sano asked, his stomach grumbling, "I need to eat."

"Stupid! Is that all you think about?" Megumi asked irritably, "The food is in the far left. May you choke yourself to death."

"Aww…Megumi, if you want me to notice you, you should really change your tactics." Sano joked. We all laughed and before Megumi can clobber him to death he hurriedly went to the buffet table to eat his fill.

"Stupid rooster head." Megumi muttered to herself before following Sano.

"They are not yet married?" Enishi whispered to my ear. I snickered at the question and looked at him mischievously.

"Because they are still adamant that they hate each other. Jeez, they are both too stubborn for their own good." I told him. He opened his mouth to say something but he was pulled by the others - our friends from high school and college to interrogate him. I satisfied myself to look at him from afar happy that the hatred he felt back then was now gone.

It was not easy to see him crumble before my own eyes. I was helpless back then and I couldn't help him even if I wanted to. But what really mystified me was the fact that our parents helped restore the Yukishiro Empire after they had ensured that Tomoe Yukishiro was out of sight. As Kenshin often remarked his father is a shark when it comes to business, he knows no friends. It was mind boggling but I guess I should just be thankful.

"My life is full of exciting twist and turns." I whispered to myself. I looked for my husband and spotted him talking to Tomoe. I watched amused as his forehead creases and his eyebrows drawn together. He was angry that's for sure. Tomoe must have talked to him about taking a vacation with me. I pity her. She is still in love with Kenshin. It's clear as day and I know how painful it is to push the person you love to another woman.

"You're talking to yourself now?" Someone whispered to my ear and it sends shivers down to my spine. I looked up and found Enishi smiling handsomely at me. I smiled back and patted the seat next to me for him to sit.

"You got away?" I asked playfully.

"Just to be with you." He said naughtily.

"That is so cheesy!" I said laughing. But I stopped because his stare made me self-conscious. He held out his hand as the music start and I just stared at it. It feels different. I don't know why but he feels different. He is like another man!

"Care to dance?" He asked genially and hesitantly I reached out for his hand.


	5. Chapter 5

The Great Pretender

Disclaimer: Samurai X is not mine. The song is not mine – Dahil mahal na mahal kita (Because I love you so much) by Roselle Nava.

A/N: Fifty - two reviews already? Gosh! You make me so happy, thank you all. And a fair warning to everyone this chapter is full of flashbacks and second this chapter might be my last fast update so I made it long. To make it clear this is mostly Kaoru's flashback. I love for Kenshin to be seen in a new light but his flashbacks would be later on. It would reveal how insanely in love Kenshin was with Tomoe. School's back! Nay.

Chapter 5

_**Kaoru**_

"_Back off you freaks! Don't hurt her!" _

"I need the documents in my table when I got back! And I need it in my desk pronto! Got that?"

I blinked in surprise and looked up to find Kenshin still talking on his phone. I must have doze off and dreamt about the time Kenshin save me from the bullies. He had gotten hurt himself but he smiled it off. I was four at that time and he became a hero in my eyes. _But Kenshin before and Kenshin now is too different._ I sigh and situated myself comfortably in the sofa waiting for my husband to finish his call. I was longing to go out in this stuffy room and roam the island but I want it together with Kenshin. _How long can that boring business call last? _

"Kahit na magmumukhang tanga. (Even if I looked like a fool.)" I sung softly, the words foreign in my tongue. Kenshin must have heard me because he stopped for a minute and stared confusingly at me. I smiled at him reassuringly and he got back to his business call. I stared back at the ceiling trying to recall the rest of the song but instead the memories before came crushing in.

'_Kenshin won't cheat Megumi! He loves me! If he didn't why the hell would he agree to our engagement?' Those were my words when Megumi confronted me. She insisted that he dated someone from their school but I won't believe it. The Kenshin I knew would never hurt me. The Kenshin I grew up with would never agree to something he doesn't want. He stands tall to his decision. But how could I explain the photo of Kenshin lovingly caressing a girl's hair? How could I convince myself that the photo Megumi sent just now was a fake?_

_And apparently her name is Sara and he was already dating her before our engagement._

"Kahit na sinasaktan ako. Umiiyak ako, dahil sa iyo. (Even if you're hurting me. Crying, because of you.)" I murmured, the lyrics coming in together. I barely understand the song but I got the gist of it by reading the rest of the comments in YouTube. And it's very sad how the lyrics became the brush that paints my love for a man.

"_I have a girlfriend…"He said when I confronted him. I stopped breathing and the tears threaten to fall but I tried to hold it back as I waited for him to continue, "But I…I dumped her. I think our engagement is for the best don't you think? We grew up together and we've been neighbours since time memorial. It's a perfect match!" _

_I did not dare to look at him as I know I was blushing hard and I was smiling happily at his words. He ruffled my hair as he used to before and went to Enishi who called him awhile ago. I was happy knowing Kenshin was happy with me. It was a good day and nothing could dampen it until I visited Kenshin and Enishi's room in the resort. I did not mean to but their voices were loud and I could not help but overhear. _

"_Don't be stupid Kenshin!" Enishi's voice was terse and I tense thinking that they were fighting about something, "Why couldn't you break the engagement?"_

"_Break the engagement? I don't want the fucking engagement in the first place! You know I love Sara! We've been together since the start of high school! Do you think I could leave her? I can't! But this engagement is what my father wants. It would help Kaoru's dad in his election when both of our family united. And it would also benefit my father's business. And now if I break this engagement or even think about not agreeing to it don't you think our parents would go ballistic? You know how my father gets when he is mad. He already forewarned me that something would happen to her if I went against him."_

"_How about Kaoru, Kenshin? Would you continue fooling her? Can your conscience take it? You say words she wants to hear but in her back you just do the opposite. Don't you think that you are becoming like your father in that way?" _

"_Tell me what to do then Enishi. I love Sara so much that it hurts just thinking about us two being apart. But I also can't bear fooling Kaoru. She has her faults but we did grow up together. Please Enishi, tell me what to do. I don't know what to do. I'm a little bug compared to my father and I couldn't do anything against him." _

"Eto pa rin ako, halos baliw sa iyo. (Here I am, still crazy over you.) Kahit niloko mo lang ako. (Even if you are fooling me)"

_I told my parents to end the engagement. I told them I love somebody else and it would be unfair to Kenshin. I told them that and they agreed. I tried not to think much about their reaction. I was expecting a fight over my decision but my parents accepted it peacefully and I tried to be happy about it. I love Kenshin and I know its right for me to give him up to someone he loves or so I convinced myself. But can somebody explain why Kenshin is singing a love song outside my house after months of not seeing him?_

_I open the window and looked at him bemused. And before I could say anything my parents already invited him inside the house and calling me to come downstairs. I was unprepared and frankly I don't want to face him. I was hurt by his words and it would be better for the both of us if I ended this foolishness of mine. But my stupid heart was excited and I flew down the stairs to face him. He looked handsome as always and it just brought a smile in my lips._

"_Why are you here? It's already eight in the evening. Shouldn't you be home doing something else? I could not really entertain you that long since my boyfriend would call me at this time." I lied to cover the truth in my heart. Why would he be here? Isn't he in love with that Sara girl? Isn't he crazy over her? Why then is here with me singing me love songs and bringing me flowers?_

"_Boyfriend?" He sounded jealous and it lifted my heart and it gave me hope that maybe when I was gone he realized he love me, "Umm…I'll be just here in a few minutes then Kaoru. I just want to give you this and to be the first want to greet you a happy birthday."_

I smiled sadly at the memory. It was that time Kenshin wooed me back to his arms. But I learn years later at the time I started high school the consequence of my actions. When I told my parents I had somebody else they blamed Kenshin and because of that Sara took the force of their anger. Kenshin was devastated and I heard from gossips that he tried looking for her but he couldn't find her. And when he wooed me that night before my birthday he was forced by our parents to do it.

And I couldn't blame anyone but myself. I opened my big mouth and he took all the blame. I felt so guilty and ashamed of my actions. He dumped the girl to stay faithfully with me and she was living peacefully away from him until our parents ruin her life due to my thoughtless action. I should have followed Kamatari's advice and just observe.

'_He might be forced or something. Just ask him okay. There is no harm in asking Kaoru. And if you are not satisfied with his answer why not observe him and see if he really loves you. A man's actions and words foretell his thoughts.' _

"Kahit na tumingin ka sa iba. Magmahal ka ng iba. (Even if you look at somebody else. Love someone else)"

"_This is my sister, Tomoe Yukishiro. She got back from the States just last month but this is the only time I could introduce her to you." Enishi said. The girl name Tomoe smiled at us pleasantly and I instantly like her. _

"_And you must be Kaoru, Megumi, Sano, and Aoshi. Did I get it all right?" She asked and we nodded at her. She smiled gleefully and said, "My brother often talks all about you. I feel like I've known you all my life already."_

_The rest immediately took a liking to her and we all talked for hours. We forgot that Kenshin was as always late and that I had a fight with him just yesterday. Talking to her made me forget my problems and actually enjoyed the conversation. She is funny and intelligent; with her you could never get bored. _

"_Sorry, I'm late!" Kenshin said as he arrived at the meeting spot two hours late. He looked at all of us and stilled as he saw Enishi's sister. I felt myself tense as I saw Tomoe looking at him disgustingly. Kenshin frowned and added, "Why are you here?"_

"_Ah…Kenshin this is Enishi's sister, Tomoe. Tomoe this is my fiancée Kenshin." _

"Magbulagbulagan ako. Masakit man ito, dito sa puso ko. (I turned a blind eye to it. But it would hurt, here in my heart)"

_I find it odd not to find them bickering. And it's even disconcerting to find them ignoring each other's existence. But I couldn't have dreamt what I saw yesterday. I couldn't have just imagined them enjoying the other's company. Frankly it made me happy that my best friend and my boyfriend got along well. It's just that they were staring at each other meaningfully and the smiles each had seem to have a different meaning that it made me nervous. I don't think Kenshin would be that dumb to love again but love is a weird unpredictable thing. Hopefully this project of theirs won't make them closer to each other. _

"_I'm sorry, Kaoru. We should go now Tomoe we still need to visit the orphanage for the research." Kenshin said. He kissed me on the cheek and I felt myself stilled because the anticipation in his eyes and the sadness in her face couldn't have been an illusion. I kissed him back and wave at them goodbye but when they were far enough for us to see I saw him holding her hand. I blinked back the tears and smiled at my friends as I pretended I saw nothing. _

"Dahil mahal, mahal na mahal kita. Hindi ako matatakot, mahihiya, ano man ang sabihin nila, dahil mahal kita, dahil mahal na mahal kita. Gagawin ko ang lahat. Pangako mo lang na di mo ko iiwan. Dahil mahal na mahal kita. (I love you very much. I won't be afraid, ashamed, on whatever they would say because I love you, I love you so much. I would do everything. Just promise me that you won't leave me. Because I love you very much.)" I sung the last verse of the song and I could hear my voice break.

"What song were you singing?" Kenshin asked me curiously as he put his phone back in his pocket.

"A Filipino song. It's about love or something. I could not really get it but it sounds nice." I told him. I linked our arms together as I pulled him outside our suite as I added, "C'mon! Let's tour this place!"

I won't hold anything against him. Because maybe someday he might learn to love me.

_**Kenshin**_

"_Her daughter has a forbidden relationship with her best friend's fiancée. Their group of friends knew of course but they kept it to themselves. They knew the story between the fiancée and the best friend. They are not the best of pals and he hated her but she loves him in secret. And here came the Pharma daughter and charmed the guy off his feet. They fell in love. Isn't it scandalous?"_

Were those words meant for our neighbours or to us? It's a question that plagued my mind for quite sometime. It's hardly believable that she would know but the apple fall from the tree after all. I shouldn't have taken for granted her naivety and innocence. I knew our friends didn't tell her and nothing could have made her discover our affair but as it is she couldn't have talked only about our neighbours.

"_Good thing that never happen to us, right Kenshin? I am blessed to have good friends and not a backstabbing conniver who shamelessly fell in love with my fiancée. Right, guys?"_

She was laying on the guilt and I wonder if she was also the one who told our parents about us. I couldn't get anything pass her; she was one hell of a woman. I was stupid to think of her as a fool and this vacation was further evidence of her cunning intellect. She conned Tomoe to push us on having a vacation knowing I could never say no.

"What are you thinking?" She asked curiously, "You know this is supposed to be our honeymoon! So cheer up ok? It's not as if I would eat you alive!"

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it! So wanna go boat riding?" I asked her plastering a fake smile on my face. She happily agreed and skipped towards the boating station. I watched her back and sigh.

"Kenshin! What are you waiting for! Let's ride!" Kaoru called jubilantly. I followed her towards the boat and let my mind to wander away from the present situation. I could do whatever she wants after all it's what I've been doing for years. I could smile to her and pretend to love her but I could never give her my heart.

Our marriage is in name only. And I wonder could I possibly love the woman I loath so much?


	6. Chapter 6

The Great Pretender

Disclaimer: Samurai X is not mine.

A/N: I was wrong. I can update fast. Here's the question I would like you to answer: What would be the ideal place for Enishi to start wooing Kaoru? Cooking at her kitchen? In a…I'm out of idea. Please do answer! I'll try to make the story fast-face since I would like to finish this before the next school year start. And this should end in only twenty chapters.

Chapter 6

_**Kaoru**_

"There is always life after death?" Kenshin breathed in my ear. I stiffen at the close proximity and wondered how he had snuck up on me. He pulled the paper from my stunned hands and added, "Wow, this sound ominous. You really have morbid luck when it comes to fortune cookies."

"Oi! That's my fortune cookie! And I bet yours sound more depressing than mine." I said huffily but the bastard just grinned arrogantly at me. I watched him slowly open his fortune cookie and my lips tilted into a smile as I saw his grinned turned to a frown. Sensing the chance, I snatched the paper off his hand and read it aloud, "Treasure the person you love since someday that person will be gone. Wow, Kenshin! It seems it's telling you something! What do you think it might be?"

His face looked pain and my heart bleed for him. If he could then the moment we married he would have divorced me but he can't since our parents overpower him. He is a prisoner of his own life and he tried to run away from it once and it ended in disaster. And I can't divorce him for I know sooner or later our parents would trap him into something and push him to woo me again. And the longer I ignore him the longer he would suffer.

"You're not eating your food." Kenshin said instead. I looked down on my plate and true enough there were still a lot of food left in it. Kenshin looked pointedly at me but I just stuck my tongue out at him childishly. He hmphed in irritation and added, "You always picky when it comes to your food. No beef, no oily foods, no seafood, then there is a particular way to cook all your dishes.

"I am a health nut. I drink my vitamins and exercise everyday. How did you think I got this beautiful body of mine? Additionally I can keep my asthma on bay." I answered and deep inside I was happy that he noticed little things about me. I pushed the leftovers to Kenshin's plate which was filled over the brim and I smiled cheekily at him, "And you my dear need nutrition you are not growing tall enough. You need to grow shrimp."

"Only my height is small. I can assure you the other parts of me are big." Kenshin said proudly and I smirked at him.

"Can't be the judge of that on the account I've never seen the other parts of you." I said and immediately regretted it. There was a predatory gleam in his eyes caused by alcohol consumption. But I shuddered at the thought of insanely giving to sexual urges so instead I reminded him of the topic at hand, "You really suck at card games do you Kenshin?"

"Suck? I just let you win all those times love." He said smugly as he threw all his cards on the floor. I looked at him flabbergasted and I glance at my own cards. _How could this lousy player win? _

"Hmph! You only won five times dear. You already monkey danced, acted like McDonalds, sung sappy songs, kiss the Chinese delivery guy in the lips, do the Macarena while wearing a skirt, called the police on the phone and told them nonsense, and you told me you're most horrible secret!" I said. I stared haughtily down at him and he matched my stare with one of his own. Because we've been out in the resort for the whole morning we decided to past our time enjoying something that's challenging. We played cards since the afternoon and losing means a hit to our ego. We were both proud and competitive people and it was not easy to lose when it means doing horrible tasks.

"Well…I sure won now." He said arrogantly, "And that's SIX times! Hmm…what will be embarrassing…hmm…ahh…Kaoru, darling, quack and act like a duck!"

My eyes widen in surprise and I looked fearfully at the video camera on his hand.

"Fine! But you are not video taping it are you?" I asked hesitantly and he gave me an angelic smile. I did what he asked me to do and quack like a duck. He laughed his ass off and even if I am ticked I endured it because I have my pride and dignity. But what made me jump at him was the fact he was holding a video camera at his hand and he was video taping it the whole time, "You DAMN FU-HUSBAND! GIVE ME THAT!"

"Uh-uh! You taped me when I did the Macarena." Kenshin said. He raised the camera higher and I jumped after it but he was quick to avoid, "And I was wearing a skirt! Tis, my dear, is only fair!"

"Fair? Oh boy, you won't know what's fair when I'm done with you." I grabbed his wrist and held it tightly as I tried with all my might to reach the video camera but to no avail, "Stay still shrimp!"

He only laughed and skirted away from me. It made me mad but his face was so comical that I was laughing while chasing after him. And as I made a grab for the video camera he slipped and we both landed on the bed. I was hell bent on taking the camera that I barely noticed our proximity and our indecent position. We wrestled and I felt myself overpowered but the thought of someone seeing my embarrassing act fuelled my resolve to defeat Kenshin.

Kenshin straddled me and held both my arms above my head. I squirm from his grasped and he laughed at my futile attempts and said, "If the others see this they would die laughing!"

"You sadistic **little** bastard! Oh but wait Kenshin I did tape you dancing Macarena only wearing my skirt. Do you want me to upload it in YouTube?" I asked slyly but his grinned widen in response. I concealed my panic and added confidently, "Why don't we make a bargain? I'll erase your embarrassing dance and you'll erase mine. It's a win-win situation."

"I don't know Kaoru. It's only me dancing the Macarena while you quack like a duck. If I also post that in the internet don't you think it will be more embarrassing for you than for me?" He said and smiled sadistically. He then leaned over that our nose touched and added huskily, "And my height is the only thing little about me."

My brain short-circuited and our situation suddenly occurred to me. We both stilled and his smile vanished. We were both looking at each other and I doubt my heart would work normally again. It was beating fast in my chest and I was lost in our own world. I would like to think it was alcohol intoxication but I could not deny the fact that he only emptied one bottle of whisky. And Kenshin is a tough drinker. Or maybe he is just drunk and I should just be grateful that this happen.

"Your ego sure is big." I said breathlessly trying unsuccessfully to ease the situation. It was unnerving because I know it was alcohol that made him like this. But it was a dream come true and I won't ruin the little happiness the intoxicated Kenshin could bring. I could feel his breath in my lips and I closed my eyes in anticipation just in time for his cell phone to ring. He woke up from his trance and like a plague he immediately jumped away from me. I opened my eyes and watch enviously at the phone he now hold on his hand.

_Damn phone!_

_**Kamatari**_

I watched her from the office playing with the children. She looked happy with them and against my better judgement she does teach kids superbly. Kaoru Kamiya – Himura was too good at lying that she even made the children believed that monsters will eat them up if they won't listen to her lessons. It was unpractical way of teaching but it did work and it earns me money and that matters a lot.

'_Kamatari? Will I ever have kids?'_

It was one of her random questions and I was quick to answer.

'_Raped your husband then you can have one! Or fuck your neighbour.'_

I smiled at the memory. I heard the bell ring signalling the end of the day and I walked towards her classroom eager to hear of her vacation with her husband. Maybe a miracle did happen and she finally made him drunk and raped him. It would make my year if that would ever happen.

"Teacher! Teacher! You said that you never went to an amusement park right? Well me and uncle are going! Come with us teacher it would be so much fun! Please Teacher Kaoru?!" Hanna pleaded earnestly, her big doe eyes blinking like a puppy. I watched in amusement as I saw Kaoru torn to going and not going.

"Hanna, I don't think your uncle would be happy if I go with you. Aren't you glad that your uncle will bring you to an amusement park? He loves you lots and he would be sadden if I barge in with your bonding time." Kaoru explained patiently but the child's eyes begun to water.

"My uncle brings me to amusement park because it's his duty as my guardian! My parents died in a car crash and I long for female companion. My uncle carries me around because it can score him with the women."

_Female companion? Score him with the women? _I looked at Hanna and I could not imagine how an eight year old kid can speak so eloquently in such a young age. And she was wheedling Kaoru that was clear. Kaoru looked at me her eyes seeking help and I smirk in response. I sashayed towards them and hold the young girl in my arms and said, "How about you asked if Teacher Kaoru could come with you to the amusement park with your uncle. If he agrees then Teacher would come. How's that sound?"

"Really?" She asked excitedly and I nodded at her. I put her down and she hugged the bewildered Kaoru happily, "Thank you so much!"

She ambled towards the other kids as she waits for her uncle to arrive. Kaoru harshly pulled me away and glared venomously at me.

"What did you just do?" She asked angrily, "I can't go with that kid. I have lots of appointments and Kenshin is not in the house right now so I need to go home early. And I can't treat one student specially."

"I help you didn't I?" I said defending myself, "And the uncle might not want you to go with them. Never mind that! Why are you back early? What happen to your vacation? Is it a disaster?"

"Of course it's a disaster! I cooked up three days of vacation but instead we have to leave the resort the next day! Kenshin is with me but that damn business of his always interrupts us! Its grating on my nerves. And know Kenshin is in some country doing a business deal. Sometimes I wonder if that guy ever rest." Kaoru complained but she was smiling while saying all this. Her eyes sparkle and her cheeks pink as she listed the stuff she hated in her vacation.

I smiled at her knowingly and said, "Your mouth tells bad things but your eyes are shining happily. Did you get some?"

"He almost kissed me!" She told me excitedly and I barely concealed my disappointment. But she was so happy that I don't have the heart to dampen her happiness. I pity Tomoe sometimes even if Kenshin loves her she still bears the guilt of betraying Kaoru. And it's hard not to cry with shame as you watch Kaoru looked at you happily and innocently.

"Aiyah!" I said at her happily, "That's an improvement!"

"Hanna! Uncle's here!" A loud voiced boomed and we both looked at each other curiously. I dashed towards the classroom eager to see the guy who took care of the little imp. And I drooled at the Greek god that went inside the classroom. He swaggered towards the classroom and he reached for his niece and he rumpled her hair affectionately. And my nonexistent biological clock began ticking.

"The SUPERMARKET JERK!" Kaoru gasped from behind. The uncle must have heard her because he glanced our way. His eyes sparked in recognition and his delicious lips widened in a grin.

_**Tomoe**_

I was bewitched at the magnificent portrayal of the painting that I barely paid attention to my surroundings. I nodded and smiled at appropriate times but I was too enthralled that I barely understand what the guy beside me tried to say. I touched the painting hesitantly and memories long forgotten came rushing back in.

"_Are you painting Kaoru Kenshin?" I asked curiously as I peeked over his shoulder. I saw a woman's body and her face in the portrait but it was not yet complete, "I understand why you love Kaoru so much Kenshin! She is a sweet girl. And she must be so happy to see this portrait of hers. You would give this to her aren't you?"_

_I don't know why but my heart suddenly ached at the thought. Falling for him came across my mind but do perish the thought. I could not fall in love with someone's man. It would be against my principles and I would forever feel guilty to Kaoru. Additionally I could never fall for this type of guy._

"_You'll see it when it's done." Kenshin said mysteriously, "Go away woman, you are disturbing my work!"_

When we had eloped he gave me the portrait. It shocked me that it was me in the painting and it brought tears to my eyes as I saw how I looked through his eyes. But now it's only a memory best forgotten. I chose to leave him that day when we would have run away. And he is married now. I don't have the right to think of him that way anymore.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

My heart beats frantically at its familiarity. That voice is recorded in me and I'd know it instantly. I glanced at his way but he was looking at the painting. I smiled and I immediately chastised myself for being stupid. I couldn't feel this way towards him. We are friends and that's all I should feel and nothing more. It's been a long time; I need to stop this foolishness. I would ruin his relationship with Kaoru if I continued to feel this way.

"Fancy meeting you here." I said and I was glad that my voice came out steady, "What are you doing here in Paris?"

"Important business meeting." He said. He then glanced my way, his lips curved into a charming smile, "You?"

"Touring the place." I immediately answered. It felt like there are hundreds of butterflies in my stomach fluttering around. It was only his smile and yet I felt this way. I need to find a safe ground where I would feel nothing but mere friendship towards him, "So Kenshin how's your vacation with Kaoru?"

"It was perfect. We frolicked around the beach and we toured the place. We also played cards." He said and he chuckled softly as he reminisced at the memory. A sharp pang of jealousy hit me terribly that by the time his words completely registered in my mind I was looking for an exit.

"I am happy." I forced myself to say while my legs itching to walk away from him, "You and Kaoru really seem happy together."

He spoke nothing but I fidgeted at his stare. I couldn't read the emotions on his face but I could see the longing in his eyes yet I fear it was merely a hallucination caused by my lonely heart.

"Kenshin!" Someone called and I immediately pulled my eyes away from him. I looked at the man who called and mentally thanked him from interrupting us awhile ago. The bearded foreigner walked over to us and he looked at me appreciatively. He looked at Kenshin and nodded in approval, "It's really true. You really do have a beautiful wife."


	7. Chapter 7

The Great Pretender

**Disclaimer:** Samurai X is not mine.

**A/N:** Sorry, this is so late. I am in a depressed mood lately. Curse the grading system! Oh yeah! Don't forget to read and enjoy! Review too beloved readers! It will make me write faster! Promise! HAHAHA! Promise Enishi will come out next chapter. Hopefully many reviews to make me write faster. Wink! Wink!

**Story recap:** Kenshin and Kaoru have arranged marriage. Kenshin hates Kaoru and loves Tomoe. Kaoru loves Kenshin and is Tomoe's best friend. Kaoru's friends and families kept her from knowing the dark side of things namely the love affair between Kenshin and Tomoe. But of course being observant as she is Kaoru knew of the happenings around her. Except of course the things only Kenshin knew namely the affair between Kenshin's father and Kaoru's mother. Kenshin blame Kaoru for it and always compare her to her mother. As one would say an apple will fall from its tree or something like that. So Kenshin plan to break away from his family and have his own life with the love of his life. When Tomoe came back with the title of a Lady, Kaoru still sees the lingering love her husband have for Tomoe. Enishi, Tomoe's brother, and once best friend of Kenshin also came back and told Kenshin that he likes Kaoru and would fight for his love for her. And as faith would have it Kaoru met Akira, a divorce lawyer in the supermarket and she instantly hates him. And Kenshin met Tomoe in one of his business trip.

Chapter 7

_**Kenshin**_

"Kenshin?"

1 voicemail

Open?

'Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday Old man! Sorry couldn't resist the jibe! Happy Birthday Kenshin!'

Are you sure you want to delete?

"Yeah?" I asked, phone between my shoulder and my ear. I looked at the pop-up button and without hesitation pressed enter.

Voicemail deleted

"Have you received my email and my voicemail?"

You have 1 unread message in your inbox

I barely paid attention to Kaoru on the phone as I stared blankly in the computer screen – my mind was somewhere else entirely. I was smiling like a fool again as the image of Tomoe crossed my mind. I brushed my hand through my hair, frustrated to my desire of the only woman I couldn't have.

"Kenshin? Are you still there?" Kaoru's voiced echoed in my ear pulling me back to the present.

"Sorry, I was reading your email." I lied and I could just imagine the smile on her face.

"Really?" Kaoru asked happily and it startled me to discover that she was really that easy to please. It made me feel guilty that while Kaoru was on the phone speaking to me I was remembering Tomoe and everything about her. And I guess it was my conscience telling me to read the email I got from my wife and not just delete it like I was planning to.

_Hi Kenshin! __You think I forgot your birthday huh? Of course not! I wish I could greet you face to face but since you are busy voicemail and email is enough. Well, I'm sure it's enough we do this every year. Did you eat well husband dear? You know if you were home I'll probably whip you with the most delicious food ever. But since you're not you can imagine it! I'm probably eating here with my delicious cooking. You know, you could never get a wife like me. Really sorry for the late greeting. I'm super busy this week. This annoying guy keeps annoying me and me and Enishi spent great bonding time together. HAPPY BIRTHDAY KENSHIN DEAR! _

"Happy Birthday Kenshin."

Ignoring her, I looked at the message rereading it to make sure I've read it correctly the first time skipping everything except the second to the last part.

_This annoying guy keeps annoying me and me and Enishi spent great bonding time together._

"What did you and Enishi do?" I blurted out much to my own surprise. Annoyed at myself I impetuously clicked delete.

Are you sure you want to delete?

My hands stopped as I saw the pop-up message. I stared at the monitor unwilling to admit I was waiting for Kaoru's explanation. After all her life is her life and it's none of my business who she hangs with. So what if Enishi had started to make his move? Kaoru is my wife in paper only.

"Well…" She said slowly her voice laced with curiosity at my question, "he came over this afternoon. He kept me company that's all. We talked about almost everything. Did you know that he bought a company over Europe? Or that after all this time he never had a real long lasting relationship? I actually asked him if he was just confused on his orientation because it's not healthy in a man of his age and personality to have a one week relationship. I don't know why but he just laughed and then stared at me for a long time. It really made me uncomfortable but other than that the afternoon is completely enjoyable. I almost forgot how fun it is to be around Enishi. And! And! I finally can cook stuffed turkey! Enishi taught me. He is an amazing cook! He tasted it and he told me it was great! It's nice to prepare that for your birthday but then again you're always busy at this time of the month. Well…every month you're busy not that I blame you, the company is getting bigger. So did you receive my voicemail and email? Did you?"

_Maybe it's because Enishi harboured feelings for you?_

At the thought my hand unconsciously tightens its grip on the mouse. Finally noticing I loosen my grip, totally disgusted at myself.

I couldn't care less what will happen to them both. Good riddance I say, if Enishi succeed in making Kaoru love him. She'll be out of my life in no time. But then again I doubt Enishi could stand against our parents. Those people are too powerful for their own good.

Message deleted

"Did you like it?" Came her soft voice followed by a big intake of breath.

"Yeah." I said _it's the same every year what's there to like?_

"Will you keep it?" She said between coughs.

"Of course." I lied and looked at the now empty folder. I loosened my tie and relaxed myself in the sofa as I looked at the balance sheet of the company I'm planning to buy, "Are you alright? You're coughing real hard."

"Yeah I'm fine. The food I swallowed went to the wrong track. So how was your day?"

I stilled as memories of the day came back to mind. And I smiled unconsciously. It was hard from keeping myself smiling when I could still vividly remember everything. Tomoe's expressions told me she was still not over me and it gave me the tiniest bit of hope. I'm no fool; I won't make the same mistake again. I will not act on my feelings because if I lose her again I would die. Someday when I could finally break free and properly divorce Kaoru then I can finally make Tomoe love me. But now I can only be her friend.

"Nothing much. Business as usual."

"I see…"

"Were you expecting something?" I asked curiously, suspicious of the tone of her voice. My wife is not that bad I've known her since we were young. But then again her parents are manipulative bastards and so is she. She already manipulated my life since she'd known I can never love her. Told our parents everything, break up with me to just see me crawling back to her and it was her fault Tomoe's family went bankrupt. I was guessing she got the gist of things and told our parents again that she can't marry me because I like someone else. Self-sacrificed my ass. She did that to let things go her way. Kaoru knew her parents would do anything for her and that the marriage would mean big profits for both sides.

And maybe behind my back she has another paramour serving her needs in bed. I never touched her that way and it's impossible for a woman with a whore of a mother to wait for too long. It was because of her mother's affair with my father that made my own mom shut herself in her own world. Who's to know that Kaoru won't do that to the man she claimed to love?

"No! Of course not! Umm…I heard from Enishi Tomoe is there. Have you seen her? How is she?"

I smiled at the easily crafted lie. Before I would have believed it but now knowing the cunning mind of my 'wife' I hardly believed her question does not hold another intention to it.

"Really? She is?" I asked feigning surprise, "I'm sorry honey but I'm too busy that I hardly noticed anything but paperwork."

Tomoe's face flashed quickly in my eyes and my smile widen as I remember what had transpired this afternoon.

"_Aren't you glad I quickly corrected your friend?" Tomoe asked. I walked slowly beside her and nodded in forced agreement. My hand itched to hold her hands but I painfully stopped myself. It's unforgivable for me to ruin this fragile friendship that we have. I know __the passion is still there but acknowledging it would have me walk two steps backward. _

"_As a thank you, would you like to go out to dinner with me?" I asked boldly and I saw the hesitation in her eyes._

"This place is big so I doubt we'll bump into each other. But if I see her I will tell her you said hi." I said, trying to stay focus on the conversation and not suddenly blurt out anything that happened today. I couldn't let her clue in or she might tell our parents. And it will kill everything that I've plan.

"I see. Thanks. It's still early in the evening. Do you have something to do? It's your birthday today so don't work too much! Do you want me to stay up late and talk to you in the phone?"

"That would be nice. But I really have this important deal and I need to concentrate on it. And I don't want to burden you. I don't want you to tire this morning only because it is my birthday. Don't worry I'll sleep early and order some tasty food for dinner."

"_Dinner?" Tomoe asked hesitantly, "I don't know Kenshin…I have this very important thing to do and…"_

"_Couldn't you take time off for a friend? Don't tell me you forgot it's my birthday today?" I asked teasingly, cutting her off in mid-sentence. Tomoe blush a deep shade of red and it made me stare at her longer than necessary. _

"_Of course not!"_

"_Good! I'll pick you up at eight then." I said, grinning at her wolfishly._

"You'll work, sleep, and eat? Yup that really sounds you alright. I hope you don't overwork yourself too much Kenshin. It will kill you someday."

"Don't worry about me, worry about yourself. You sound weird over the phone. Well…I have to go I really need to finish this project." I said as I looked at the clock. It's already fifteen minutes pass seven. And I still need to prepare myself to meet with Tomoe.

"Well…goodbye then and I lo!" I closed my phone cutting Kaoru off. I put my laptop down and dash to the bathroom to prepare myself for my date…I mean the dinner I have with a friend.

_**Kaoru**_

"…ve you." I said hearing the beeping of his phone. I looked at my cell phone dejectedly but still angry to myself that I almost said the three forbidden words. Too much romance movies made me too soft. Kenshin already know of my undying love for him there is no need to add more humiliation on my part by saying those words. If only Kenshin would stop thinking about work and stop loving my so called best friend then maybe just maybe I still have a chance in his heart.

"Stop looking at your cell phone like your dying." Kamatari said snatching my phone away from me. I made a pathetic effort to take it back but coughing my lungs out took too much of my energy. Clucking his tongue Kamatari helped me put the oxygen mask back on my face and help me lie on the hospital bed, "This is what you get on insisting to call Kenshin and try to act normal at your state."

I smiled weakly, thankful that I still have him as a support. After Enishi have gone my asthma attack came back much worst than before. And before I knew it I already called the only one person who knew about my worsening disease. Kamatari drove to the hospital like a madman only wearing his bathrobe and demanded for immediate hospital care.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you in your date. I'm guessing you're getting to the good part now." I said slowly trying to breath in every word. Kamatari looked at me in mock anger as he reclined himself in the seat next to the bed.

"Well…that guy is one piece of meat. You have to pay me by telling me what happened with you and your student's hot uncle. Did you do the deed?" He asked teasingly and I tried to laugh but it only ended in another coughing fit. He looked at me worriedly as he begun to rise in the chair but I signalled him to stop.

"It's okay." I breathed out.

"Well…don't blame me if you find it hard to breath." He said huffily but we both know he couldn't do anything. It was never my intention to let him know of my condition but one time when I was teaching I had another attack and from then on he knew about my deep dark secret. I couldn't tell anyone for fear of them treating me differently like what my parents did. I couldn't handle another over protectiveness and piteous looks. But now I'm glad Kamatari accidentally found out about it. Without him, I might have died.

We heard a knock and Kamatari went to see it. And by the sway of his hips when he came back I was guessing it's my handsome doctor again checking up on me for the umpteenth time.

"Yo! Where's that stupid Kenshin?" Doctor Hiko barked as he emerged from view. Kamatari snake his arms around his neck as he latched himself to him as tightly as humanly possible.

"Working." Kamatari answered sweetly, "But I'm here if you want."

"Sorry but I'm here because of her." Hiko answered indifferently used to Kamatari's antics already. Doctor Hiko is a family friend. My doctor was his father but he replaced him when the old doctor died.

"You're loss." Kamatari said, swaying his hips provocatively, "Why go for the sickly girl when you can have a healthy and sexually experience me here?"

The doctor's face was indescribable and probably a little bit green and I couldn't help but laugh which ended much to my dismay in another hacking fit. They both looked at me worriedly and the Hiko immediately dash to my side to aid me. After making sure I was okay he faced Kamatari seriously.

"Because I like to eat pussy and not lick a penis." Hiko deadpanned and I blush beet red. I scampered away from him and looked at him warily, "What?"

"Pervert!"

"It's not like you didn't experience that with my nephew." Hiko scoffed and Kamatari stifled his laughter. I avoided Hiko's gaze as I found the blanket more appealing to look at, at the moment.

"You didn't?" He asked surprised as realization dawn on him. He looked about to laugh but he compose himself in the last minute and only letting out a smile unlike my so called friend who was already laughing in the floor despite the mask in his face.

"He's busy." I said defending my husband. But in return I got pitying looks from both bastards. I crossed my arms indignantly and added, "I don't find anything funny. It's not like I'm a repressed virgin. Oh please it's not like I want to have sex without love. As for now Kenshin's mind is somewhere else namely the family business."

"And Tomoe. I heard she's back." Hiko said thoughtlessly much to my chagrin.

"I told her to rape the guy already. I even gave her rohypnol to knock him out immediately. But Kaoru is too nice." Kamatari added smugly. I looked at him heatedly but he pointedly ignored it.

"Why are you here anyway?" I asked instead, "You know I need my rest."

"I'm here to talk to you."

_Here we go again._

"I need to call someone. I'll just go out. See ya Kaoru and I'm just outside if you want to 'do' me doctor." Kamatari said and wink at Hiko shamelessly. We stared at his retreating figure and silence reign in the room.

"Why didn't you tell Kenshin about this?" Hiko asked breaking the tense silence between us. I was unable to look into his eyes and instead stare at the floor. He already asked me this a million times and probably to the insistent of my parents. If I had not pleaded with them that not to let Kenshin know of the extent of my sickness then probably they already have told him in hopes that he could see me in a new light.

"I never even told my best friends. They only knew I have asthma." I answered instead.

"Kenshin is your husband." Hiko reasoned.

"I'm really tired doctor. I need my sleep. I'm really sorry can we do this another time?" I said as I looked at him. We stared at each other and for a moment I thought he would not let go of the matter but he did and I feigned sleep until I heard the door of my room closed.

I couldn't tell him my reason. It sounded so lame and selfish. But really all I want is Kenshin to see me as the woman I am. I don't want him to treat me as someone dying. I don't want to see pity in his eyes. I don't want him to love me that way. I want him to need me because he loves me and not because I need him that's why he loves me. I know he loves another person and while it hurts I still can't stop hoping. I mean, I still can hope right?

_**Kamatari**_

"Did she tell you?" I asked immediately after seeing him closed the door. Hiko looked at me startled, his brows raised.

"I thought you have a call to take?" He asked amused, his hands in his pockets.

"How could I call someone at a time like this? I never thought I could get tense like this. Her 'attacks' is getting frequent. I thank Buddha that it's never when Kenshin is in the house. I know how she so much insist not let him know. But why? I mean this could make him bound to her or something. Kenshin is a responsible man he would not leave Kaoru behind when he knew she is dy...you know like this."

"She still won't tell me. I guess she hates being pitied. I know you are worried but that won't help Kaoru."

"Stop acting cool doctor. You are worried too. Is she going to be okay? Her usual six months visit to the hospital is getting more frequent. Now she is going here every other week. I thought you said she is pretty safe now that she reached this age without much complication."

"She is a miracle Kamatari. But sooner or later she needs to go back to America. It's the best place to continue her medication if she still wants to live until 38." Hiko answered seriously. His beeper beep and he looked at it then smiled at me genially, "Just watch over her. And convince her to tell Kenshin. It's for her own sake."

"Well…if it's Kaoru I believe she would find someway to solve this problem." I answered cheekily. Hiko laughed giving me a backward wave.

Now alone I looked at the door leading to Kaoru's room and gulped. I could feel tears in my eyes but I held them back for I knew she would never like it to see me cry. I pasted a smile on my face, wiped my eyes, steadied my hands, put the mask back on and open the door with a bang. I am ready for a show.

"I know you're awake you slut. Now tell me what happen between you and your student's hunk uncle."

_**Akira**_

"_Hanna, let's go ride that! What's it called again?" K__aoru Himura excitedly pointed at another ride mostly ridden by children. I looked at her but there is no hint of mockery in her face. It was plain obvious she would gladly want to ride that thing. It was like seeing an innocent child in an adult._

"_That's a merry-go-round teacher." Hanna helpfully supplied. _

"_Don't tell me you don't know that? Really, rich people nowadays." I scoffed at her and as expected she angrily faced me. She's really an open book._

"_Shu-shut up! Of course I know what it is! I just forgot the name that's all."_

"Um…sir? Sir? Mr. Gianni is here? Should I let him come in?"

I looked up, startled, to see my efficient secretary disoriented. I lay back in my chair and muttered, "You looked confused. Anything wrong?"

"I never see you think so deeply before." My secretary answered and my eyebrow rose in question. Realizing her words she immediately amended, "I mean you're always alert you know. But I've already called you four times and even waved my hands in front of your face but you didn't respond. Is that new case really hard?"

_Damn that woman!_

"There is no case too hard for me." I answered arrogantly, "Let him in. I think I've made him wait for too long."

"Yes sir."

I nodded absently, my mind wondering back to the pre-school teacher.

"_She is really a nice child, she is very intelligent too." Kaoru said as she watched Hanna riding the tea cup ride. Seeing us Hanna waved at us and I waved at her__ back. Observing this Kaoru added, "You really love her do you?"_

"_Of course! She is what's left of my sister. Sometimes it makes me doubt my ability to take care of her." _

_She looked at me seriously, her eyes sympathetic. I almost wanted to grin seeing that as usual I hooked a woman with the same line. It's almost a pity really; I thought she would be different. But I guess she is still like any other girls. Now, is it alright for Mr. Himura to share his wife? Hah! Like I would care. _

"_You're doing a good job." She said but I was a bit surprised that she did not caress my face like any woman would in a situation like this. _

"_Thanks." _

"_But next time don't use that line to pick up girls ok? Have a conscience! You're using Hanna for goodness sake!" She said exasperated and shocked as I was I couldn't help but laugh._

_That woman is one of a kind!_

"So you think you could do this?"

Huh? _We were discussing something?_ Dammit! That woman is messing with my life.

"Of course." I answered confidently although knowing nothing of the situation. I still have my secretary and she could fill me on anything.

"Good. I entrust everything to you then. Thank you." Mr. Gianni said. I nodded and smiled watching him close the door. Now alone I looked at the phone in my table staring innocently back at me.

That woman is a problem.

"But I always face my problems head on." I grinned at this and picked up the phone to dial her number.


	8. Chapter 8

The Great Pretender

**Disclaimer:** Samurai X is not mine.

**A/N:** I love all your reviews! As promised here is chapter 8. I hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter! More Reviews make me so inspired to write. Wink! Wink! I could write faster with more reviews! Triple Wink! (I'm shameless) And about the sickness thing I planned that since chapter one when she fainted. It was either Kaoru is pregnant or sick. I will try to correct my grammar (I suck at English) but if you want to help me please feel free to PM me. I can't pay you though so sorry in advance. And thanks to all those who gave me ideas for Enishi's date with Kaoru.

**P.S. **TRANSLATION IS AT THE END. I FOUND IT IN FREE TRANSLATION ONLINE. I PURPOSELY DID IT TO SHOW YOU THAT KENSHIN AND TOMOE ARE STILL IN PARIS.

Chapter 8

_**Tomoe **_

"Le merci, venez s'il vous plaît de nouveau." I said pleasantly to the last customer. I waited until the popular actress left before I went back to the office. I closed the door and sat down in the swivel chair tiredly. To ease the weariness I felt I opened the lock drawer and took my greatest comfort in life – a picture frame.

"You know…" I whispered sadly, tracing the picture fondly, "Michael Jackson died. Pop lost its greatest King. I'll miss his wacko personality. I really am saddened; I'm a big fan of his."

_It was also Kenshin's birthday last week. _

I couldn't voice it even to my biggest confidante. I fear that it would show what I truly felt. I would not lie, I was really happy being with him. It's as though six years have not pass by and that time stilled for a moment. I know I shouldn't feel this way. I stopped our relationship long time ago.

Six years ago before I was exiled to England, we were supposed to elope. I knew I was being selfish. I was supposed to be Kaoru's friend but I was really happy when Kenshin told me we were getting married and live somewhere faraway where no eyes would condemn us. Conscience got to me though or more precisely Enishi. He was the one who talked me out of it. He clearly thought of the plan as plain madness and it would truly hurt Kaoru if I continue it. I broke up with Kenshin knowing it was the right thing. But I would not lie; I was envious and bitter to Kaoru. She always can have him while I…I was exiled because I fell in love with him.

"Maybe I'm a masochist huh?"

I am surrounded with all these paintings. Paintings that I adore and love that also brought me my happiness and sadness. It paved the way for my love story and being surrounded with it brings forth bittersweet memories.

_No…I should stop thinking about these things. _

A lover once told me I was trapping myself from the past. I didn't want to prove him right. It's hardly my nature to steal someone's husband. Meeting Kenshin was fate and it meant to end. There's no denying that my destiny is to meet someone else. This feeling that resurfaced after meeting him again after all these years were only remnants of a dream. I am not in love with him…_it's not my destiny to love him._

"Kenshin is my friend." I said firmly, more so to convince myself. I put the portrait in the table, contemplating its future. _I should throw it._ I have no need to remember the past. I know it's my companion ever since and it's my greatest treasure but I…_I need to let go_. I can't keep looking at Kenshin smiling widely while embracing me under the cherry blossoms. It would always remind me of our first day together.

With steady determination I tried to throw the frame in the trash can but to no avail. My hand would stop itself and held tightly to the picture frame. _Stop this foolishness Tomoe! You can't keep reminding yourself about him! There are lots of men running after you! Go chase them!__You need to stop dreaming about someone you can't have! It's sheer madness!__ You already move on! _

His love will only bring me pain. Haven't I suffered because I love him? I won't blame anyone for my own mistake. I was already warned by our friends the consequences of my actions but I was too stubborn to listen. In the beginning Kenshin pushed me away from him. He was afraid to get me hurt. But I was too foolishly in love that I only listen to my heart's advice.

Their family sent me to a country where I knew no one and have nothing. Penniless, homeless, and heartbroken I was lost. It was thanks to a kind old man that brought me back to the society that once ostracized me. It was when the old man died that I found out that Kenshin asked the man for help.

"Want to grab dinner with me? I'll treat."

I jumped surprise. I let go of the picture frame and it fell conveniently in the trash. I tried to stand up but my legs felt wobbly under his smile. My heart was beating so hard it'll be a miracle he couldn't hear it. _Oh, why is it that the only man I couldn't have makes my heart race?_

"Wha? What?" I asked incoherently. I was confused as to how he entered the room without me noticing.

"I knocked but I guess you were busy you didn't hear. So your secretary just let me in." Kenshin explained cockily and I looked at behind me. True to his words my secretary was smiling widely, giving me thumbs up.

_Wait…I didn't ask…_

"You voice it out. So want to go grab a bite?" He asked confidently and I stared at him in return. He was immaculately handsome in his garb. Although short, we are the same height; he pretty makes it up for it with his charisma and strong built. His red hair was tied into a loose ponytail to match with his business suit. He looks every bit like the leading man in any harlequin pocketbook. For a moment I saw myself as the leading lady but shame immediately override that thought. _He belongs to Kaoru now. _

"Um…well…you see I'm not hungry." I said but my stomach chose this time to grumble loudly. We both looked at it and I blushed in embarrassment.

"I guess your stomach disagree huh?" Kenshin said smirking, "C'mon! Don't be too cold hearted Tomoe! I'm so lonely eating by myself in this foreign city. And I thought I don't need to be since my friend is here. Have dinner with me."

_A friend…_

"I…I guess." I said smiling sheepishly. He beamed happily and for a second I thought he would grab my hand but he only pocketed it much to my disappointment. _Stop it!_

"Good! I made reservations at Jules Verne. I heard it's good there. Let's go!"

I hastily followed him, ignoring the happiness I felt. After all it's normal for friends to eat together, it's not a sin.

"Wait! Wait here!" I almost shouted. He looked at me surprise and I blush beet red at my outburst. I gave no explanation though and run back to my office. I picked up the picture frame and quickly put it back to the desk drawer. I locked it and put the key back to my pocket for safe keeping.

_I'll throw it next time._

_**Akira **_

_3 minutes now…_

I noticed a few mothers looked at my way but I ignored them. Normally I would have flirted with them seeing I never had any preference with women before. But now it was different. I have to reserve my charm to one woman who I can't seem to woe. Whenever I call she hangs up or answered crisply. I had to convince my niece to fake a stomach ache to make her teacher come to our house. She lectured me to no end when she found out but the whole ordeal was worth it. That woman is different and a whole lot refreshing than the other women I dated. She is strong and had a mind like no other.

_1 minute…_

I have to get her. I postponed a very important meeting with a client just for this purpose. I even sacrificed my precious time to fetch my niece just to see Mrs. Himura again. I couldn't care less about her being married. By the looks of things she seems unhappy about her marriage. She hid it well of course but I've been with this profession by far too long not to notice.

_36 seconds…_

And I know that no woman find me repulsive. Sooner or later Kaoru Himura will be mine.

_1 second…_

"UNCLE!!" Hanna shouted happily running towards me. My chest swelled with pride as my niece tumbled and fell. A few mothers looked sympathetically and as calculated her teacher ran to her. I almost couldn't stop the grin from showing on my face.

"Hanna? Are you okay dear? Are you hurt?" Kaoru asked worriedly fussing over the child's knee. Noting it was my time to make an appearance I hurriedly went to Hanna's side. I fretted over the child and purposely touched Kaoru's hand accidentally. She barely noticed much to my amusement. She was too concerned about the child's welfare.

"It's alright teacher," Hanna said between sobs, "There is no wound. I'm just embarrassed that I fell down and showed everyone my panties."

Of course Hanna was not hurt. It was scripted and acted. I almost stood up and applauded my niece for an Oscar performance. The lows I have to stoop only to get Kaoru Himura's attention.

"Oh Hanna! I learned a long time ago that when you fall you only need to stand up and held your head up high. Try it." Kaoru coached gently as she helped the child on her feet. I watched her in fascination, itching to know the untold secrets hidden in her gentle eyes. She was like a puzzle. In the surface, for the entire world to see, she acted weak and every bit like a proper rich man's wife. But the more I knew of her the more I discovered she was too different. She was neither weak nor superficial. She has spunk, intelligence and wit. Her husband is one lucky guy.

"Are you alright Hanna?" I asked concerned. Hanna nodded raising her hands in silent command to carry her. I picked her up and she whispered in my ear.

"Don't forget uncle! You'll bring me to Disneyland ok?"

I smiled intending to keep my promise. And if luck would play maybe my niece's beautiful teacher would come with us. I looked at Kaoru and said, "Thanks for helping my niece, Mrs. Himura."

"It's alright Mr. Kobayashi."

"Call me Akira. We've known each other for sometime now. Don't you think it's time to call me by my first name? Right Kaoru?" I asked and she smiled, raising my hopes up.

"No." She said prompting my niece to laugh softly in my ear.

Annoyed but not deterred of my purpose I tried again, "Why not? Isn't it appropriate for friends to call each other by their first name? Hanna told me you taught them that. Right Hanna?"

"Of course!" Hanna said proudly taking her cue, "Teacher said that friends respect each other and help each other. They also like to call each other by their first names. Aren't you and my uncle not friends teacher? I thought you are friends by now. Teacher helped uncle when I was sick."

"Pretended to be sick…" Kaoru whispered to herself but I caught it and my smile widened. Hanna oblivious of it continued her chatter.

"And Uncle Akira is so kind! What don't you like about him teacher?" Hanna asked and Kaoru glared at me discreetly I wink at her trying my best to look innocent.

"I…it's just that…" She tried to explain but the tears forming in my niece's eyes made her hesitant. Finally after moments of finding the right words to use she said, "It's inappropriate for teachers to call the students' parents by their first name."

"But Teacher Kamatari called everyone by their first name and so are the other teachers! I also heard you teacher, called Hibiki's mom by her first name!" Hanna said accusingly, "Is my uncle different?"

"No! Of course not!"

"Then you'll call him by his first name?"

"Of course." Kaoru answered uncomfortably. Sensing her mood going sour I put Hanna down and crouch at her level. I'm not that mean of a guy to continue this charade.

"Why not go to the car Hanna? I left a present for you there." I said and her eyes shone in anticipation. I watched her retreating figure before I stood up. I was wiping the dust off my knees when I felt Kaoru slap my shoulders.

"Didn't I tell you not to put your niece with your stupid antics?" Kaoru asked angrily, her hands on her hips. I looked at her innocently, my eyes widen naively. She clucked her tongue and added, "Don't look at me that way! You know you did it."

"Who me? I would never! I am not cruel enough to teach my niece a very bad thing." I said lightly but she was still glaring at me angrily. Maybe I'm a bit sadistic but seeing her red with anger made me want to push her buttons further. It was interesting to watched different emotions swirl in her eyes replacing the blank look she opted to show, "So how about it teacher? Would you call me by my first name? It's easy, follow me: A-K-I-R-A."

"No. And I prefer if you call me Mrs. Himura. It's easy, just say M-R-S. H-I-M-U-R-A. If that's all, I need to attend my other students."

I was amused and laughingly I held her wrist to stop her from going. She looked at me then pointedly at my hand. Grinning madly I said insincerely, "Oops, sorry. But c'mon Kaoru you promised my niece!"

"It's Mrs. Himura to you sir. And I only promise your niece!" She said indignantly and forced my hand off her wrist. I held on tightly but not enough to show marks on her skin. Her forehead creases and her eyes shut in irritation which unfortunately for her I found it all very cute. I couldn't stop staring. I'm mesmerized by her.

"You know you're too mean." I pouted and she cracked a smile on her face. It was that smile that made me asked, "Have lunch with us."

She stared at me and her eyes dawned in comprehension. He looked at Hanna and to me and nodded in understanding. To tell the truth it irked me to see her misunderstand my intentions. I did not invite her to baby-sit Hanna or anything involving my niece! I just want to have lunch with her dammit!

"I can't have lunch with you and Hanna. Tell her that I'm sorry okay? I have to help a friend of mine with his charity event." She apologized sincerely. She looked fondly at the child in the car and I couldn't help but wish that it was me she was looking at. And as an afterthought she added, "You know you should get a mother figure for Hanna. Get married or something like that. Oh and by the way move your freaking hand away from my wrist."

"Don't worry I have a gal in mind. I know this is totally off-topic but his?" I asked my curiosity peaked, "Your friend is a guy?"

"Yeah, a guy. What's wrong with that?" She asked confused and I was tempted to say that men always have another intention on them but then again I am not that kind. Let that friend of hers figure a way out to make her see him as a man and not some kind of blur in her eyes. I'm even finding it hard myself to woe her. She was intelligent in all matters but when it came to men she was too clueless. I felt like I'm dealing with a virgin.

"Nothing."

"If it's nothing then please get your hands off me. I'll count to three if you will not let go I will shout rape." She threatened and it made me want her more. Unfortunately my phone rang ending my fun little chat. I excused myself from her and answered the call.

"Yes what is it?"

"Sir? I know you said not to be disturbed but you are needed in the office immediately."

"I'll be there in twenty minutes." I answered crisply. I pocketed my phone and looked back where Kaoru was only to find another person standing there. My eyes roam the pre-school and I spotted her walking towards the playground waving happily to the other kids. But my heart hitched in my throat when her walking became unsteady and she became pale all of a sudden. I started to run to her only to stop when I saw the principal, Kamatari went to her side. He murmured some words and Kaoru shook her head in response. She was smiling again like nothing happen and approached a crying kid. It was like a mirage.

"Uncle?" Hanna cried pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked at my niece who was looking rather impatient as she added, "I want to go home! My favourite show is on!"

"Yeah! Yeah! By the way good job." I said slapping my niece in the back. She grinned back toothily at me.

"But you still owe me a trip to Disneyland Uncle!"

_**Kenshin **_

I walked rapidly towards my office ignoring the stares I got from my subordinates. Apprehension gnawed on my being. A while ago while I dine out with Tomoe my secretary called and nervously informed me that my father was here in Paris. It was a shocking dilemma. Although I have an idea why he was here I still can't shake the feeling he knew about Tomoe.

"Monsieur, votre père est dans votre bureau." Ms. Peire said anxiously, standing up. I held my hand up and she meekly sat back down in her chair.

I composed myself before opening the door to my office. And as etiquette commandeered I bowed down respectfully to my father. Ignoring the chill running down my spine I held my head up and asked politely, "What brought you here father?"

"Where were you? Aren't you supposed to be here in the office working?" He asked gruffly clearly annoyed. My father was still as intimidating. But the stares that usually brought me to tears when I was a child now had no effect on me. His commanding figure held no respect from me. But I was still wary. My father is an aging old man with a steel trap brain. He also holds a lot of power in the industry. When with him I still need to be careful. One slip and everything would fall apart.

"I went out to grab something to eat."

"With that slut I suppose." He said bluntly and his glare said it all. He knew and I was forbidden to see her again. _Fuck that…_

"Yes father. I was with that slut." I answered politely, my blood boiling in anger, "Don't worry father I would keep my meetings with her a secret."

"I prefer if you won't see her again. I'm planning to run for mayor this year and I don't want anything to spoil my image."

"_I'm running in the next election. I want you to marry my daughter. I've already announced your engagement."_

I closed my eyes for a moment dispersing the unwanted memory. I looked at the confidence in my father's stance and I almost laugh, "Are you still Mr. Kamiya's dog father?"

"_I don't love your daughter. I won't marry her."_

"_Would you like your girlfriend's family to remain poor Kenshin? I can undo what is done on them if I felt like it."_

_I looked at my father asking for his help but his face remained passive. It made me mad but I held my tongue. I was here to plead for Tomoe's sake. I need to save her._

"It's for my own gain." He answered coldly but his face reddens with anger. A normal person would have shouted but he was too busy using people to care. He was Mr. Kamiya's follower ever since I was too young to remember. What Mr. Kamiya wants, my father delivered. But because of that my once destitute father becomes richer due to Mr. Kamiya's influence. Now he was richer to the par of that of his master. Funny really, they say their friends but all I can see was too worms fighting for supremacy.

"I see."

"I don't want any trouble get rid of her."

"_I will send Tomoe away. You should be thankful your father insisted to be kind. I would have done worse to her and to her family."_

"_What do you mean send her away?" I asked suddenly terrified, "I ALREADY AGREED TO MARRY YOUR FUCKING DAUGHTER!"_

"No." I said weakly. He eyed me curiously, smirking triumphantly and my confidence along with years of hatred builds up. Stronger and louder I repeated, "No."

"_That's not enough. I know you will come crawling back to that slut if you get a chance. I don't want that happening."_

"_I won't marry your daughter." I said resolutely. Mr. Kamiya laughed in amusement and it chilled me to the bone. I looked at my father but his face darkens at my answer. _

"_This is not up for bargain Kenshin. Did you know the Yukishiro's have some legal troubles?" My father asked calmly, the threat hanging in the air._

"What?" He asked, his voice rising slightly. Confidently I walked towards him and sat down at the chair opposite to him.

_My knees weaken and I kneeled down. I was pathetic it was disgusting. But the two men enjoyed it though and thoughts of them burning played in my mind._

"_Please…please…they are your friends." My voice trembled and I blinked back the tears in my eyes._

"_Friends? Hardly! Now Kenshin, my request is simple. I want you to marry my precious Kaoru and I will help restore the Yukishiro's wealth. But of course I need that slut out of the picture. She will be sent to another country."_

"I don't talk about your affair with my wife's mother and you won't talk to mine. Is that a deal?"

"_But there are terms my dear boy."_

"What did you say, you son of a bitch!" He bellowed angrily punching me in the face. Stunned and angry I wiped the blood off my mouth. I fisted my hands in an attempt to stop myself from retaliating. I put too much work on my freedom to waste it all to some pity fight with my father.

Breathing deeply I said, "My mother went crazy because of you, I never told anyone about it. You fucked my wife's mother I never told her husband. It was you who made Mr. Kamiya almost lost the election but I never told the reporters. Now if one hint of my relationship with Tomoe leaked expect me to talk."

"_First, you will marry my daughter."_

"I will kill you before you do that."

"_If you do anything to fake the marriage you know the consequence Kenshin."_

"You need me too much to do that. I don't think Mr. Kamiya would appreciate it if he's son–in-law would disappear."

"_Second, you cannot divorce her and you can't make her divorce you. I know my daughter she love you too much to take the initiative."_

He stared at me his expression unreadable. I stood up and took the handkerchief in my pocket to wipe any blood off my hands. I tried to concentrate on the matters at hand but memories I despise kept coming back to hunt me.

"Keep it quiet." My father instructed and I looked up to him immediately. He grinned boyishly at my reaction and added, "I once experienced that. I understand your feelings. After all I forced you to marry somebody you don't want. But I don't want any mess. Mr. Kamiya is too important of an asset and I don't want to anger him. If any of these get known I'll clean my hands off you. You are going to take the blame alone."

"_Third, you won't see that bitch ever again! If I hear you going to her I would personally see to it that she will permanently disappear. You, my boy, can only be free until my daughter dies."_

"Yes father."

"Don't forget about the contract Kenshin."

"_Is that clear? Good! Then sign these papers to have everything back to normal."_

"I won't." I answered bitterly.

_My hands trembled and my eyes blur. I read it twice and I knew the moment I signed it my faith would be sealed. It states here everything that has been said. And my penalty of imprisonment if I ever broke one of the terms. I have no choice, I need to save Tomoe. Gulping, I sign the papers and gave it to the smirking Mr. Kamiya._

"_No one must know about this. Especially my daughter." _

"I'm not entirely here to condemn you." My father said smiling dangerously. My defences were up expecting the worse, "What is this I've heard, you're buying stocks behind my back Kenshin?"

I cursed inwardly. There's a fool under me who opened his big mouth. Innocently, I asked, "What do you mean father?"

He eyed me critically and I did my best to show nothing. I couldn't afford to slip, not now when I'm too close on gaining my own freedom. I won't let anything or anyone mess it up.

"Sir, Mrs. Himura is on line two."

We both looked at the phone and I heaved a sigh of relief, "Put her on hold."

"Well then I take my leave. Be kind to Kaoru!" He said his eyes soften at the name. It made me hate my wife more.

"Goodbye then father." I said bowing politely to him.

"I don't want anything to happen to the company I build too long. I want you to stop everything that you are doing behind my back, got it?" He said, his threat hanging in the air. I remain passive as I watched him closed the door of my office. My father is a big softie when it comes to Kaoru but when it comes to the matters of his company he would kill anyone despite the consequence.

"Fuck!" I shouted angrily kicking the chair nearest to me. There's a fucking mole in my subordinates and whoever they are they are fucking dead. I've planned this for far too long to get ruin by a hired help. I signed those papers a long time ago throwing the key to my freedom. Now I want to find that key back to unlock me from this prison. And no one can stop me even my own father.

"Sir your wife is still on hold."

Wife? Ahh! My prison.

"What is it?" I hissed angrily after pressing the button to answer the call.

"You sound angry. Is everything alright?"

It was the worry in her voice that snapped me out of my anger. I closed my eyes calming myself down and in lowered gentle tone I said, "There was some problems in the contract. It made me mad for awhile. Don't worry I'm alright."

_I don't want to upset her. She might seek divorce. Be kind Kenshin! Be kind!_

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

"Why did you call darling?" I asked gently. I sat down and open my computer to do some work. I still have no inquire about the stocks I bought from my stock broker. I still need to contact the bank in Zurich. I need to put everything in safety. And I still have a company to handle. There's an important meeting in America and I need to go there tomorrow.

"There is this charity event…"

"When?" I asked disinterested. I already know I can't go. I was too busy this month.

"Two days from now. I know you are busy Kenshin but can you spare some time for this? Enishi really wanted us to attend."

_Enishi? Now that's interesting._

"He wanted us to attend? He wanted me to attend or you wanted me to attend? Frankly my dear I think Enishi don't give a damn if I'm there." I said sarcastically. I stopped what I was doing and focus my attention entirely to our conversation.

"What are you insinuating?" Kaoru asked her voice rising in anger, "Enishi invited the BOTH of us! He wants us there because we are his friends!"

"Friends?" I asked laughing wryly, "What kind of friends are you with him then darling?"

I couldn't stop myself. It piss me to hear her mad because of Enishi! She is never mad at me before. I don't know why but I was really pissed.

"What kind of? Are you implying that me and Enishi? Kenshin Himura! I am not like you! I do not cheat and I would never fuck my own best friend! You know what? I rather pick Enishi than to be with you!"

"Go to him then!" I shouted angrily. I was seeing red. For unknown reason it bothered me to hear her say that. It bothered me to imagine them together! _No, no! I am not bothered because of her! Why her for all people? This feeling is remnants of what happen awhile ago. Yeah, that's all. _

"FINE! I will!"

"Keep it quiet. You don't want people to talk." I added snidely.

"Don't worry no one would know me and Enishi have wild monkey sex!" Kaoru answered sarcastically. I can hear her crying quietly in the background and before I could say anything she slammed the phone down.

Irritated, I push the button to call my secretary and said, "Get me a flight back to Japan tomorrow. You can go home after that!"

"But sir!" She tried to protest but I didn't let her finish her words.

"Just get it!"

_**Enishi**_

She felt so soft under my touch. Her breath tickled my neck and it sent my body into frenzy. Her hair fell softly in my face and I could smell the sweet fragrance of honey in it. I was addicted.

"Um…Enishi?"

It's hard to let her go.

"Enishi? Are you alright?" Kaoru asked as she stared closely in my face. She was worried but all I could think about was how kissable is her lips. She was talking but I couldn't understand anything. My hands that were currently wrapped in her waist itch to trace her face. I wanted to wipe away the sadness in it. I wanted to ask why her eyes were bloody red. Is it from crying? Who did such thing to her?

"ENISHI!"

"Huh?"

"Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah. Are you okay?" I asked. I couldn't possibly look at her for injuries since she was still on top of me. And I rather like this position.

"Yeah. Thanks for saving me." She said sweetly and unconsciously I smiled. I stared at her but she finally get the gist of her situation that she immediately peeled herself away from me. Disappointed, I slowly pulled myself up.

"Sorry about that." She said blushing not quite meeting my eyes, "Um…maybe I should call for someone taller to put this banner huh?"

"No let me." I murmured softly in her ear and she slightly jump. Smirking, I took the banner off her hands and intentionally my hands stayed longer in her hands. She pulled away immediately murmuring a thank you.

"I already ordered the menu yesterday. Are you sure it's alright for me to decide everything?"

"Yeah. Thank you for helping me set this charity event Kaoru." I said. I know I could have hired someone but I rather let her do it. She was good at organizing things and it's an excuse for me to spend time with her. I finished putting the banner up and I jumped off the chair and faced her. I tilted her chin and it warms my heart to see her blush, "Now tell me why is your eyes red?"

"Ahh…this is nothing. I rubbed them too much. About the sitting arrangement I already printed the names and the tables where they should sit." She said avoiding the topic. She handed me a folder and I put it aside.

"I thought I'm your best friend Kaoru! Now really tell me why your eyes are red?" _If Kenshin cause this I swear I'll punch that man!_

"Um…you see…" She tried to say but she was interrupted by the ringing off her phone. She excused herself and answered the call. Knowing it's rude to stare I busied myself with something. I don't know what's that something is but I'll find it to busy myself.

I tried. I really, really tried. But no matter what I do my eyes would go search for her. Giving up, I stared at her and I noticed how her countenance had changed. Her depressed mood vanished and her smile widen. Her eyes sparkled with delight and it hurt me. I couldn't pretend not to know. Since we were small there was only one man who could do that to her. One man that can make her happy and sad in an instant. I remembered a time when she was hospitalized, she was sulking all day. I couldn't even make her smile but when he came into the picture her whole world brighten immediately.

"Kenshin?" I asked when she came back, grinning softly to hide the pain away. She looked surprise for a moment and then smiled happily.

"Yeah. He said he is coming to the charity event." She said. She looked at her watched and apologetically she added, "Enishi? I'm really sorry. But I need to fetch Kenshin from the airport. Is it okay to leave now?"

"Well…there is not much to do here anyway. Why not?"

"Really?" She said happily. She hugged me tightly and it made me happy that I could make her smile, "THANK YOU! Thank you so much!"

"No problem. Let's go."

"Go where?"

"To the airport. I'm going with you."

_**Kaoru**_

I was feeling guilty. I never shouted at Kenshin before. But yesterday he was just too much and I just snapped. I had a lot on my mind and he insinuated the fact that I have an affair with Enishi just made me mad. Enishi did not like me that way. And it's presumptuous to think Enishi feels that way about me. I've known the guy since I was young and he was like my brother.

Anyways, didn't Kenshin know by now he is the only person I love? Oh well, at least he apologized. One thing I would always expect from him was that he never failed to be polite. I bet my parents ingrained in to his head to treat me nicely. I guess my parents expect me to die early that was why they desperately try to give me everything I wanted.

"Relax." Enishi whispered softly in my ear making the hair on my neck stand. I touched my neck and smiled awkwardly at him. It was an unusual reaction when it comes to him. I was about to say something when he added, "Kenshin's here!"

"Kenshin!" I shouted happily not noticing the frown on his face. I ran up to him and hug him tightly. He's been away from the house for far too long and I miss him so much. I did not even care that he was not hugging me back.

"You decided to come home." Enishi said coming from behind. I looked at Enishi and smiled at him, _see? I know he would miss his best friend too! That's why he came here!_

"Of course. I was invited aren't I?" Kenshin said genially and grabbed me in the waist. It surprised me especially the way they were acting. Kenshin never touched me unless it was needed and I never expected him so. But this time he did, _what's gotten into him? Well whatever that is, I hope it stays._

"Of course. Shall we get going? We should really catch up. Let's go Kaoru!" Enishi said pulling me away from Kenshin. Kenshin tighten his grip on me and stared smilingly at Enishi. Enishi stared back unflinchingly a grin on his handsome face. I was confused. Kenshin still had me on his grip and Enishi held my wrist. I mean if they want me away they could always tell me frankly.

I won't mind seeing them hugging and crying because they miss each other.

**A/N: I was bored rereading this. I hope you won't be. Read and enjoy!**

Translations: Tomoe: Thank You, Please come again.

Kenshin's secretary: Sir, your father is in your office.


	9. Chapter 9

The Great Pretender

**Disclaimer:** Samurai X is not mine.

A/N: Please read my profile for more information.

Question: Did I already mention their age? If not then here it is:

Kenshin : 30. Kaoru is 24. Sanosuke is 26. Megumi is 29. Enishi is 29

So six years ago before Tomoe was exiled their age were:

Kaoru – 18 Kenshin – 24 Enishi – 23 and so forth

Chapter 9

_'Once in his lifetime, every man will meet a woman whom he can never forget' – R__urouni Kenshin_

_**Akira**_

"Pretty young thing, eh? You've chosen very well Mr. Maida."I said humouring the old man. I looked over the girl and felt distaste in my mouth. She was no younger than 20 but she passed the old man's qualification: tall, leggy, buxom and young.

He beamed proudly and I bit back a scathing remark. Maeda of Maeda Motors was a notorious womanizer. He was charming to a fault but mostly it's because pretty women just wants his money.

"Yes, yes I know. And it's all because of you; I and Mikaela can be together. Your brilliance made it possible!" He said and I smiled it off. It was after all my job and pitifully his young ex-wife had nothing because of it.

I was about to retort when a movement caught my eye. Discreetly, I stared at the figure and my eyes widen. I wasn't hallucinating. It was her.

"No need to thank me it was my job." The practiced line rolled off my tongue easily as I continued to stare at her amusingly. She was still as I remembered her before: hauntingly beautiful. The woman beside her held no match for her beauty but that's due to my biased opinion. I know of her companion, I read a piece about her in the news. She's a brilliant young surgeon and apparently a friend of the host.

"Oh yes! I did well choosing the best divorce lawyer in the state!" Maeda said proudly, my wondering eyes grew unnoticed as he listed his incredible talents. I nodded and smiled appropriately my attention still to the tall brunette. She was talking jubilantly to her friend when her brother and another man appeared. I took a quick looked of the men and surmised that none of them was the man she was always waiting for.

The surgeon and the other one…ah yes…the newspaper heir was fighting. Her brother rolled his eyes and she grinned in return as he pulled the two aside leaving her alone. Seeing my chance I looked at the old man beside me and excused myself. I grabbed two glass of wine as I headed towards her.

This was certainly a surprise. It's been ages since I last saw her. Last time I remember, we were in England trying to kill each other. We were too different. She was sombre and composed while I was…_asking her more than she could give_.

"Wine?" I asked and she turned to looked but her smile froze when she realized who it was.

"Akira."

"Tomoe."

"What are you doing here?"

"Is that a way to talk to an old friend?" I asked coolly and she blushed. I smiled and out of habit I lightly touched her cheek. She recoiled from my touch and her eyes widen with surprise. I shrugged it off and added, "I was invited. Apparently I was such a hot shot lawyer that your brother finds it okay to invite me to this glorious event."

"You're exaggerating." She answered dryly, "Did you network to your heart content?"

"Ah yes. Rich people are the best clients." I answered sardonically. Noticing I was still holding the two glass of wine I looked at her and humorously added, "You know I look stupid standing here waiting for you to take one. Can you just take one please? It's really getting heavier by the moment. I promised you I did not poison it!"

Hesitantly she took the wine I offered and I smiled at her warmly.

"That was easy wasn't it?" I asked teasingly and she blushed some more but more seriously now I added as an afterthought, "I thought you wouldn't come back here."

"I thought so too. But then I would hear your voice taunting me that I am still trapping myself from the past. Do you still think I'm a coward Akira?" She asked thoughtfully. Her eyes were blazing with determination but that guilt I often saw in the past was never lost. She was still chasing something forbidden.

"No, of course not. I think you are so brave in going back here and facing whatever that past you are not willing to share with me when we were together. I thought we were quite in love too." It was supposed to be an offhanded comment but it came out more bitter than expected. The look of remorse in her eyes was enough to make me feel guilty, "Don't worry I am not bitter or anything. After all I am a womanizer. I don't stick to one woman for a long time."

_A long time ago I seriously considered being hers forever._

"I'm sorry."

"I know."

"It's just that…"

"Spare it." I said cutting her off, "You move on and I move on. Ahh…you would be happy to hear I met someone new. She is fantastic, impossibly so. She is kind, fiery, temperamental and intelligent. I like her."

She looked at me contemplating on what I said. And then a smile broke off in her beautiful face as she said, "You know you almost describe one of my friends. Your description made me think of Megumi."

"What a coincidence! Maybe you should introduce me sometime. I will need some loving if this woman will hurt me badly."

"I doubt it!" She scoffed, "You're telling me the smooth and suave Akira can't get his woman? Impossible!"

I laughed and said, "This woman is different Tomoe! You should meet her. She can keep you on your toes. And she is really kind. At first I thought of her as some ditz but she is really not! She is intelligent and she really knows her stuff. I love talking with her. She made me think. I never had done that to a woman before."

She threw me a dirty look and sheepishly I added, "Except you of course."

"Of course." She said amusedly. Her eyes sparkled with interest and jokingly she leaned in and muttered teasingly, "Maybe I should meet her. I could tell her your dirty secrets to use against you. Heaven knows women should stick together to men like you."

"Ahh…darling! That would just make her closer to me. All my secrets bring allure to women." I answered confidentially equally teasing.

"You and your ego." She said affectionately.

"Nice party. So who was the brilliant organizer your brother hired?"

"How did you know the host was my brother?" She asked surprised and I grinned in response.

"The resemblance was remarkable. And I doubt there are a lot of people who have Yukishiro as there last name. You really forgot that I have this brilliant mind, do you?"

"Your ego is huge Akira." She said rolling her eyes, "The organizer is my friend. She is great right? She made the party very charity-ish. And everything is properly organized even if the organizer herself is late."

I looked at her mildly surprised. This was the side of her I hardly knew. When we were in England she hardly talked about her friends and I had assumed she had none or she was never that close to them in the first place. But now seeing her happily talk about something made me realize that the young woman I knew from back then was not the woman standing her now. Going back here did her some good.

"So what's the name of this mystery…" My words trailed off as I noticed her staring at something behind me. Her eyes held that peculiar look reserved only for that picture frame she always kept. In further inspection her hands were shaking and her mouth set into a grim line. Something set her off and curiously I followed her line of vision.

A couple came in and everyone, I noticed, stopped and look. It was the redhead that first caught my attention. He wasn't what I expected him to be. But still he was the Kenshin Himura the world knew and glorified. My secretary's description fit him perfectly: handsome, charismatic, and confident… just a few words she fanatically uttered.

The Time Magazine named him the Entrepreneur of the Year. He was the most sought for bachelor until he had married his childhood sweetheart. Tabloids said they were in love, strangers remarked their story was romantic and in my own jaded eyes they were perfect. However perfection can never last. Mr. Perfect Himura called my secretary two days ago to prove that fact.

My eyes drifted to his wife and my heart stopped. Kaoru Himura looked every bit the lovely woman that she was. And her eyes held the happiness of a woman in love. It was a startling discovery but one I don't mind. I know I still have a chance with her. It's just that I really couldn't find it in me to remove that smile off her face. But it was my job and I had to, no matter the consequence. I'm never one for pity. Divorces despite how messy they were brought money and that's all it matters. But now looking at the girl, the guilt was overwhelming.

_How could he let go of such an amazing person?_

"You know them?" I asked casually as I looked at Tomoe Yukishiro intently. The tell-tale signs were there but I had to make sure. If things get messy she might get dragged in and I wanted to protect my client at all cost.

"Yes, they are my friends. That's Kaoru Himura the organizer I was telling you about and the man beside her is her husband, Kenshin Himura."

"You were friends before you came in England?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?" She asked curiously. I smiled at her genially but offered no explanation. I could see it plainly in her eyes. She was in love and it explains the guilt she was carrying since I met her.

_She was the other woman._

_**Sanosuke**_

I'm bored.

"I heard your running for PM Senator."

Correction: I'm dying.

"I'm sure with your beautiful family at your side it could boost your ratings Senator."

My eyes closed sleepily, wanting nothing more but to sleep. I could tell that my father was boring holes on my back and with all of my dying effort I tried to open my eyes and feigned interest. The Senator spoke articulately as everyone listen attentively to him.

The Senator or otherwise known in my puny mind as Kaoru's ruthless father needed no boost on his ratings. The people love his boyish looks and the elites respected him for his business acumen. Also, it's no secret that the Senator controlled 50% of Japan's wealth. He was that powerful of a man.

"You're becoming more beautiful every time I see you Kaoru." Sadojima Hoji simpered. I sipped the wine to hide my smile. The great comedy act was starting and it was always interesting to see how it ends.

"Thank you." Kaoru answered demurely. It was much expected coming from a Senator's daughter. I looked at the prize husband and counted up to three…

"Yeah, I am lucky to have her."

_Kenshin never fails to amaze me with his bullshit. _

"It's not only her beauty that stands out Mr. Sadojima." Enishi piped up smoothly. All gave him curious glances and he smiled genially. He took Kaoru's hand and gently squeezed it as he stared at her intently. Kaoru blushed and I gleefully noted that Kenshin pulled her inconspicuously closer to him. It was also dully noted that he looked annoyed.

"Her gentleness and kindness that she inherited from her father made her very special. Any man is lucky to have her." Enishi smiled at this before looking at Mr. Senator respectfully, "You have such a wonderful family senator. It really shows how great you are as a person. You will show the world what a true ruler is."

_Now that was unexpected…she had to pull her hand away from Enishi's hold._

"Thank you my dear boy. You flatter me with your words." The Senator answered humbly, his sharp eyes missed nothing.

"Now, now Enishi! You're making me jealous! And you're right my wife is very special." Kenshin said lightly with a goofy grin on his face. To prove his point he leaned in and kissed the curve of her neck. Enishi, to my utter amusement looked crestfallen and Mr. Senator was grinning with glee.

_Ahh…love! _Stupid things happen when in love, take my old man for example. He was too in love with the company's Chief Financial Officer that he would do anything to gain his attention. Just last week I saw them fucking doggy style in daddy's table. I guess daddy bribed Mr. CFO.

"Great! Great!" Shishio Makoto said jovially, clapping his hands in merriment, "A loving marriage is always a good publicity. We wouldn't want any scandal to ruin Senator's chances would we?"

For the briefest second Kenshin stiffen but he immediately recovered his cool and answered, "Mr. Makoto, I believe there is a saying that said, _'o__nce in his lifetime, every man will meet a woman whom he can never forgets_'. I believe I've already met that woman."

Dramatic, loving, wonderful words…belong to someone in the other side of the room. I looked at Kaoru's glowing face and I felt shame by not telling her the truth. We all knew Kenshin still harbors feelings for Tomoe but as Aoshi said we should not interfere. They are our friends and we can't side with any of them. It was a heartless decision but it was for the best. Unnecessary meddling would lead in a mess.

"You meant your wife." Enishi asked amicably. And all knew the hidden question on those words. There were rumors, unproven but still there.

Kenshin smiled and Kaoru answered for him, "Who else, does he meant it for? Ah daddy, gentlemen I'll be with the other ladies. I'll see you later honey."

"Bye." Kenshin said as he let go of her. He looked at the others again and added, "Have you heard about the Warsaw Stock Exchange?"

_Ohh! Would you just look at that? _

"Stop staring at Kaoru Enishi. She will melt." I whispered softly in his ear. He blushed but he gave no indication that he heard. I laughed softly and discreetly, slipped away from the room. A nameless woman met me halfway to the exit and I smiled seductively at her.

"Hiya handsome. Where are you going? The main event is gonna start 10 minutes from now."

_Now this is what I call a party! _

"Just to grab some smoke. Wanna come with me?" I asked as my hand unfastened the tie

off. She smiled lasciviously and gave me a wink.

I smiled ruefully following her sashaying butt and I thought to myself…_what a lucky man I am!_

"I'm Sayo, you are?"

I stopped and unseeingly I stared ahead.

"_Sayo?" I asked wanting to make sure she was there. I wanted to make sure that I was not seeing things. I was afraid the moment I blink…the moment there was silence she was gone and everything was just a figment of my imagination._

"_Sanosuke!" She cried out happily as she hugged me fiercely. I carefully hug her back. I wanted to hug her tightly…forever… but I was afraid she would break at my touch. She was too thin, only skin and bones and she was too pale. Leukemia was ruining her. _

"_You're here."_

"_I'm always cooped up in my room. I wanted to have some fresh air. My mother agreed and the nurses here are taking care of me exceptionally well. You know America is not that bad as you thought. I am actually feeling well now." She chattered merrily and I freely roam my eyes all over her. I wanted to believe that she was well. I wanted to believe that next time I will come here she would not be fighting leukemia. God, she was only 16._

"_Yeah, you're going to get cured." I said, wanting badly to believe my lie. _

_This was karma, I bet of it. I was horrible towards her for the half of the school year. And now faith was playing cruel games by letting me fall for her. And I only realized it when she was already dy…in her worst condition._

"_Yeah, I'm gonna get cured." She agreed sadly and I tried to keep the tears off my eyes. I needed to be strong not only for her but for my own. I was about to ask her to eat with me when I noticed someone familiar playing with the other children. I looked at her trying to get a clear picture in my head. _

"_That's Kaoru Kamiya. She's been __in and out of here for a long time. It's mostly when she's in her worst condition." Sayo answered as she noticed my stare, "Quite a delightful girl isn't she? She is younger by us by two years and she is really kind. She helped me settle in the hospital."_

_Kaoru Kamiya? Do I know her?_

"_Do you know her?"_

_I was about to say no when I remembered the girl with Enishi when I last went to Kenshin's house. It was Kenshin's girl, "Is she visiting someone?"_

"_No, she is the patient."_

"_She is?" I asked surprised. Kenshin never told me she was sick…maybe it was a family secret thing, "What's her damage."_

"Hey? Are you alright?" The nameless woman…no it was Sayo right? She looked at me worriedly and I smiled at her comfortingly. I went back to the past again. It never happened before. It's just that her name reminded me off…, "Hey! Are you alright?"

"Of course! I'm Sano by the way. Come, let's take some fresh air." I said mischievously as I put my arms around her waist and my mind somewhere else.

_**Tomoe**_

"Why are you crying?"

I avoided his gaze, too wrought with emotions. I was angry with him and ashamed of myself. And as usual I blame my conflicting emotions. My brain was strongly opposed to this manhandling (he pinned me to the wall) and quite frankly was shouting for me to run away far from him as possible. But my heart was a different matter altogether. It insisted to stay…_forever._

"What are you talking about?" I asked and I lifted up my head to look at him straight in the eyes. It was all a guise of course because under all the bravado I was shaking badly.

_How did I get myself into this? I'm supposed to be in the bathroom crying my heart out because I felt jealous seeing Kenshin kiss his damn wife! _I really tried to put up with my emotions for a few minutes by mingling with other people but the tears had just escaped. Thankfully it's only Megumi who had noticed and kindly offered to accompany me to the bathroom. _I should have let her come with me! Now I'm in this bizarre situation! _

It was a situation I needed to escape. They were people out there…important people and it would mean disaster for the both of us if we're seen. Unfortunately I was not thinking about this. I was more worried on the horrible things I might do myself that I know I would never regret.

"I…why are you crying Tomoe?" He asked gently wiping the tears away.

"It's none of your business." I said brokenly. "And it's not because of you anyway. I cried because I saw my ex-boyfriend."

_Lies! It's all lies!_

"Ex-boyfriend?" He parroted the term alien to him. Kenshin's face darkened, unreadable.

"You're not the only man I've been with Kenshin." _But you're the only one I wanted to stay._

"Do you still love him?" He asked silently. I deemed not to answer but his stare made me fidget. I turn my gaze towards the floor but he held my chin firmly and forced me to look at him. He gazed at me searchingly and my impenetrable defenses crumbled.

"No." I whispered and I hoped he didn't hear. I closed my eyes missing the looked of relief and triumph in his face.

"Tomoe…look at me." He pleaded and willingly I open my tear strain eyes and looked at him straight in the eyes. In the silence between us I could hear my heart beating hard and I wondered if he could hear it too. I know this is wrong but I can't help it. I am inexplicably drawn into him.

_Kenshin…my Kenshin…__after all this years' I'm still in love with you. _

"Please…let go." I begged. I put my hands in his chest wanting to push him but can't. I looked at him imploringly and added, "This is wrong."

"I know."

He caressed my face and I instinctively lean closer to his touch.

"Kaoru…your wife…"

"…it was so romantic! No matter what others say I still think Kenshin and Kaoru Himura is the perfect couple. They were in love since they were young and until now you can clearly see that Kenshin still loves her so much. Ahh…I want to find a guy like that who dotes on me forever. I wish I was Mrs. Himura. I'm sure they live in a happy marriage."

Their words were our wake-up call and almost immediately he let go of me. I was prepared to leave when he pulled my arm and quietly he muttered, "Follow me."

And against every principle I've stand for, I followed him.

_**Kaoru**_

I went to the balcony leaving the company of the married ladies talking endlessly about anything so, _so _insignificant. I breathed in the fresh air and for the first time that night I smiled for real. I was frustrated and disappointed but I really couldn't show it. I'm supposed to be a Senator's daughter and I couldn't show everyone that my life was not dandy as they thought. And no_, I am not sulking!_ Definitely not! I don't give a damn that bastard and I meant my jolly good husband was missing.

'_You need to go to America!'_

The Doc's voice rung in my head as it reminded me all over again that my disease was not slowing down. I sighed. _I should stop thinking about dismal things. Hmm…I wonder who that is._

I peered interestingly at the shadow lurking in the garden. I could see it walking past the green shrub and stopped behind the fountain. Another followed and this time the silhouette looked like a girl. Hmm…maybe a secret rendezvous? I grinned excitedly as I tried to look on what they were doing. But the place I was standing in the balcony did not give me much…_visual._

"But by the looks of it there's not much talking involve or else I could hear them clearly. Oh my! Are they…" I squinted and leaned in further, "kissing? Who kissed in a romantically lit secluded garden anyway?"

"Want to try it out with me?"

I jumped in surprise. I twirled around and embarrassingly faced the smirking Akira. His eyes were twinkling with humor as he said, "What are you looking at anyway?"

"Nothing!" I immediately answered. He looked unconvinced and curiously he tried to look but I blocked him trying to give the couple privacy, "It's really nothing! Nothing! So what are you doing here? The main event is already starting. Shouldn't you be there raising your checkbook on the air?"

He smiled at me amusedly and said, "I've already done that. You know I am deeply hurt. I think you just want to get rid of me."

_Yeah obviously, _"Of course not."

"Oh that's good!" He said happily and he immediately dashed towards were I was, intending to see what I saw. He whistled silently and I have a sinking feeling I'll feel embarrassed the next time he open that mouth of his, "You peeping tom!"

_Just what I thought!_

"For your infor" I did not finish my sentenced as someone tapped my shoulders. I looked at my savior missing the aggravated look on Akira's face.

"There you are Kaoru."

"Enishi!" I smiled happily and hug my best friend excitedly, "Congratulations! I think your charity event is a sure success."

"Thank you. It was all thanks to your wonderful effort." Enishi said his hands still in my waist. I was reminded of Kenshin's words on the phone and I felt uncomfortable at his touch. _Don't be delusional Kaoru! This is Enishi you are talking about! Your nice, safe best friend. _

"That was nothing." I responded shyly, blush tinting my cheeks.

He looked at me, a smile on his face as he said: "You look beautiful tonight."

The tingling sensation and the butterflies on my stomach was something unexpected but it was not unwelcome. No one had called me beautiful so meaningfully before…parents aside.

"So who's this gentleman Kaoru?" Akira asked putting his arm around my shoulder. The moment was broken and the reply remained on my tongue. I looked at him hatefully oblivious to Enishi's murderous glare to the annoying intruder. Anyone with a brain would have figured out already that they were not welcome or that they were interrupting something but that thickheaded Akira remained ignorant.

"…go with me."

"Hear that?" I asked my curiosity peaked. The other two looked at me wonderingly and I put my hand in my mouth to quiet them.

"…but…your father…you're not thinking straight."

"Wow…that's a little bit overly dramatic." I said and we all rushed to the railings curiously eavesdropping to their conversation.

"…I prepared everything…they can't find us…let's live somewhere far away."

"They must be some sort of Romeo and Juliet huh?" Akira muttered and we quieted him as we strained our ears listening to now sobbing whispers of a woman.

"…you're wife…"

_A dangerous liaison huh?_

"…wouldn't it be more painful for her if I continued fooling her?"

_This guy sounds like Kenshin._

"…but…"

"…Tomoe…please! I love you…I did not love anyone other than you…"

_Tomoe? _My eyes widen and slowly I sat down at the hard cold tiles. I was shaking and I just want to believe this was not true. That the whole thing was just a big joke!

"…I love you too Kenshin…"

_Ohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgod!_

"Kaoru are you ok?" Enishi asked concerned written all over his face. I was too focused on breathing to notice he was right by my side.

"…then come with me…"

_I want to kill them._

_**Enishi**_

Her reaction was a bit unnatural. I tried not to panic but it was no use. She looked like she was dying. She was too pale and she can barely breathe.

"Kaoru!" I called out her name as I squatted in front of her. She did not reply but the fear in her eyes was answers enough. I looked at her touched her neck, grasped, reached for air but to no avail. My heart bled and for once in my life found myself stunned.

"Bring her to the car!"

The lawyer shouted and instinctively I carried her towards his car. I run to the nearest stairs which was fortunately away from the guest and the bustling party. I looked at her but she was already closing her eyes.

"Kaoru! We are going to the hospital so hang in there!" I said raising my voice to wake her up but to no avail. She felt like a doll in my hold and it hurt so much to see her like this. And the desire to kill Kenshin intensified. He made her like this. Oh God! Please don't let her die!

"What happened?"

I looked out the window of the car and noticed Sano smoking in the garage. The three lower buttons on his shirt were open just like the buttons on his trousers. He stood up and sensing the pressing situation he let himself inside the car. And Akira immediately floored the gas pedal.

My mind remained blank in the whole ordeal and my body moved robotically. Questions were popping out and I wanted answers. Immediate answers! But this stupid, shitty hospital was not talking. They sent her to the emergency room, plugged up with a lot of tubes and needles and I wonder if this thing was only because of a simple breakdown.

"Shit!" I said angrily, punching the white walls.

"What happened?" Sano asked calmly and I almost wanted to punch him. Why was he so damn freaking calm? _His friend is in the freaking emergency room!_

"I guess it was her husband that she heard having an affair with another woman." Akira answered looking down at the floor. I noticed that his hands were in tight grip that it turned white and he was thumping his foot nervously. I wanted to question the guy, to lessen this anxiety that I felt but I held myself back.

"It's probably not good for her health." Sano said quietly and we both looked at him questioningly. He was staring unseeingly at the walls and I dreaded to ask _why._

"Why?"

"Cystic Fibrosis."

"What?" _What was that? _

"She has cystic fibrosis. It's very rare especially with Asians. It's a genetic disorder known to be an inherited disease of the secretory glands, including the glands that make mucus and sweat. It fits perfectly, she has 'asthma', diabetes, and she always takes those pills whenever she eats. Those are probably pancreatic enzymes to help her body digest. And she takes a lot of vitamins so that she can insure good nutrition."

"It has a cure right?"

"No."

I simply stared at him. It was pure hogwash! She can't be there in the ER with the probability of dying! She was young, vibrant, and healthy. What this stupid bastard was saying was pure lies.

"Look! This is not the place to play around you jerk! So stop this act!" Akira said calmly, his hands fisted on Sano's collar.

"I'm not playing around." Sano said seriously, "She has cystic fibrosis and it's slowly killing her."

"Where the hell did you get these things?"

"Wikipedia."

_**Kaoru**_

I looked at the three men surrounding my bed and I smiled softly. But I was not awake because of sentiments. I have a mission to do.

"Sano! Sano! Wake up!"

"Wha?" He asked groggily then looked at me confusedly, "Aren't you still in the bad side of things. I thought three days of comatose was not enough for patients like you."

I rolled my eyes. I guess I can't hide it any longer. They were there when my sickness took control.

"Sano, I want your help."

-chapter 9-

A/N: Moan! I'm a something…something virgin that's going to have an ultrasound. I hope the earth would open up and eat me then spit me out later when my parents would forget that I have this little problem with my kidney stones or whatever. But seriously I know I don't have anything that dismal! It was my fault this happen. I know. Oh well! Enjoy reading everyone and don't forget to review! Love ya all!

Questions:

Will Kaoru know about the contract? **No**

Is Kenshin jealous? **His stalker (Kaoru) find favor with his best friend so of course he felt tiny bit annoyed. I guess for so long he was so used to her giving him all her attention that he was not use to seeing her happy with another man. **

**Fun fact: They were friends when they were very, very, very young.**

**Fun Fact: I hate this chapter. It's too long to write! And I turn sappy. Oh the horror!**


	10. Chapter 10

The Great Pretender

By: Dangerlady

A/N: I know this is a late update so for that I am sorry. Stuff happens. I made this long to appease you all! Enjoy!

**Chapter 10**

_**Sano**_

Shit happens. And Megumi is the shit of my life.

'Where are you?' Megumi shouted angrily. I pulled the phone slightly away from my irritated ear and with a sigh continued to listen to her rants, 'You're Santa Clause! You're not supposed to be late. It's almost five Sano! You still have to help me with the decorating!'

Every year, there's always a little Christmas Party to celebrate Christmas together with our closest and dearest friends. Each year I skipped the Christmas Party and go to the bar instead. This year, Megumi was assigned to organize the party and she's hell-bent on involving me in the little get together.

"C'mon Meg! You don't really expect me to fly in the venue do you? And I have a valid reason why I'm late."

'What is that?' She asked cynically.

"I'm bringing Kaoru for you to boss around." I told her chirpily, a tic forming in my forehead. _I really should understand. Megumi's menopausal. _

'The only smart thing you could think! Just hurry up Sano!_' _I looked at the door before me and it reminded me of Megumi: hard and unyielding.

"Yeesh! You don't have to remind me every five minutes." I replied, already annoyed. The door, whereas in my vivid imagination was Megumi's face, was still left unopened after repeated times of using the doorbell.

'I won't have to remind you if you weren't so stupid.'

_If we weren't friends…I'll…_

And I begun knocking repeatedly at the door thinking it was Megumi's face I was punching. I could almost hear her pleading for mercy as her bloodshot eyes tearfully looked at my way. I smiled at the mental picture and I wonder if I would ever have a chance to shut her up like that. It's not that I hate her; it's just that sometimes she so bloody annoying that it hurts not to punch her right in the face.

"WHAT!"

I stopped short, my hand hanging in mid-air because for one short second I thought Megumi had read my thoughts and transported here to kill me. _Thank goodness it was an…what the hell?_ I peered closer at the unknown creature before me and my eyes widen as I recognized the sunken eyes and the pale face.

"You look like shit." I said as my eyes travelled up and down. Her hair was in total disarray, her eyes were bloodshot and droopy, her eyebrows were unplucked, and there were the remnants of drools in her chin. The hasty thrown robes couldn't hide the red…_hickies?..._that covered her neck and her chest, her clothes were crumpled and torn as if there was a fight that happen last night and her feet were bare. _This is Kaoru?_

'I looked like what? Sano! You better not bullshiting me! I'm already stress out as it is.'

"Not you. Kaoru." I explained briefly, still stunned at the sudden inhuman transformation. And I got a feeling it was not due to another sleepless night of watching porn.

"Would you kindly stop gazing at me like I'm some sort of freak? Go in and I'll get ready to help Megumi." Kaoru said brusquely as she closed her robes more to hide the splotches of red that covered her skin.

"Uh…yeah." I muttered dumbly as I followed her inside. I pocketed my phone, not even listening to the loud protest coming from the other side. There was something off about Kaoru today. And I'm still wondering what those things in her neck were. _Maybe later. _I don't think my breakfast can hold down the gory details.

"Where are your housekeepers? Aren't they supposed to answer the doorbell?" I asked as I followed her up the stairs and into their bedroom door.

"I gave them the week off. And Sano, why on earth are you following me? Living Room. Stay." Kaoru said tersely. She held the doorknob tightly as her other hand shooed me away.

"Come now Kaoru. I'm just worried about you." I said sweetly as I enjoyed the animalistic anger shown in her face. It was that anger, that lively colour of red in her face that made led me to believe that she was going to be ok. Just like what I did to Sayo before she…

'_She's dead Sano. Please release her.'_

_I looked up unable to believe Megumi's words. She can't be dead. It was impossible. We still have a lot of things to do together. We still had that promise to see the meteor shower together. She can't be gone. Can't they see that Sayo was only sleeping?_

'_Impossible.'_

"Sano?" Kaoru asked worriedly, "Are you alright? Sano?"

"Huh?"

Her worry pulled me out from slowly sinking in depression. I looked at Kaoru and I felt ashamed of my behaviour. Here she was, her problems piling up and she was still worried about me. I should be the one worrying about her since she has the shitty life.

"Are you alright?" Kaoru asked again. Her hand moved to my face but I flinched away. She realized her mistake and pulled her hand back and said, "Sorry. I just wanted to…um…get the eyelashes off your face."

_It's not that…_I just hate the pity in your eyes. _I don't need it. _

"Don't worry, I'll handle it." I said goofily and I made a big show of wiping the invincible eyelashes off my face and in turn wiped off the pesky tears away.

"Don't dawdle now!" She finally said, putting the little incident aside. She put her hands in her hips and coldly she shouted, "GO MOVE! SHOO! SHOO!"

"Sorry. You can go in now your highness. I forgot how I high maintenance you are."

"I don't look good without make-up Sano." She rebutted angrily and I could just happily agree. Man, she looked damned bad.

"Go ahead. I'll wait here." I said as I stood stubbornly at the doorstep of her bedroom. She sigh resignedly and went inside. I was left alone outside; my wayward thoughts were my only company. Last month Kaoru implored for my help. I hesitated since I was still fiercely loyal to my best friend but the promise of intrigue and excitement made me agree. I knew that Kaoru thought it was only because of their parents' insistence that Kenshin agree. But we, meaning Aoshi, Megumi, and moi, beg to differ. There was blackmail involved and maybe Kaoru's plan could help me know about it.

Oh hell, it's gonna be fun! Who knows that nice little Kaoru can be so evil?

"KAORU! KAORU! KAORU! KAORU! KAORU! KAORU! KAORU! KAORU! KAORU! KAORU! KAORU!" I chanted loudly, excited at the turn of events. I could just imagine their faces and their reactions. So much drama and action might commence. _I couldn't wait! _

"KAORU! KAORU! KAORU! KAORU! KAORU! KAORU! KAORU! KAORU! KAORU! KAORU! KAORU!"

She opened the door angrily and I smiled as I saw her all dolled up. It made her the Kaoru I knew and love. If she never had made that request one month ago I would have never knew how demanding, bossy and temperamental she really was. Although I still prefer to remain in the dark. Knowing this kind of side to her really put me in edge. Who knew that underneath that nice, gentle, understanding façade lays a very dangerous woman? Did Kenshin know this side of her? Or was I lucky enough to see that she was something more than she let on? No…make that unlucky, unlucky enough.

"Don't shout! Kami! You sound like a little kid." She said exasperatedly and my smile widen. There was the woman I was used to seeing. She looked wonderful and problem free.

"Sorry." I said unapologetically, "I don't get it. What were you doing back there? Did you fell asleep? Ohhh! You masturbated didn't ya? Thinking about Kenshin again Kaoru? You stalker you!"

"I was there for twenty minutes you twit." She said, her eyebrows meeting together and her face, a lovely shade of red. But she was Kaoru Kamiya-Himura and all her life she knew how to ignore words, "C'mon let's go before Megumi murders us for being so late."

"And whose fault was that?" I asked cheekily and she looked at me irritably, "Not that I'm saying it was you or anything. But you really took too long. Seriously, what were you doing?"

"I was there for twenty minutes!"

"It was more like five hours. Seriously Kaoru, if you want to blame anybody for our supposed lateness! Whoa!" I cried out in surprise as I saw a flying slipper heading towards my face. I tried to dodge but the slipper was faster and before I could even blink it hit me straight in the face.

"Or I could just explain to Megumi that you were dawdling in my living room. You lazy ass you!" She said sarcastically as she sashayed towards my car. I clutched my aching face as my ego took a big hit.

_Evil! _

"What are you sitting there for? Let's go already! You lazy ass!" Kaoru shouted cheekily, grinning from ear to ear. Unable to take the shameful loss, I shouted crudely, "You finally raped Kenshin?"

I laughed as I saw her slipped and almost bumped her chin at my car's door. _Damn, vengeance is good!_

_**Aoshi**_

"Kashiwazaki Nenji."

"Shinomori Aoshi! Welcome! Welcome!" Kashiwazaki Nenji said jubilantly as he hugged me tightly, immediately throwing me off my game. My eyes widen in surprise and before I could even think he already pulled me into a chair and asked, "How do you find the US? Lots of pretty women no?"

I blinked rapidly, wondering where the real devil of the finance world was hiding. It couldn't be possibly this old man. He couldn't possibly left me in a meeting with this idiot since this meeting would have a big impact on his hospital. But the more I looked at him, the more it dawned on me that this old man might be the real thing.

"Don't be too uptight young man! Liven up! America has a lot of pretty ladies. If you want I could introduce them to you! I know plenty." He said mischievously as he winked at me and I felt the hair on my arms stood up.

"I'm sure they are. But I'm a very busy man Kashiwazaki…"

"Okina." He interrupted.

"…Okina…and if it is possible I would like to start this meeting."

"Seriously?" He asked dubiously and I nodded, wondering what crazy ideas he had in his head, "You rather want to talk business and not girls?"

"Yes."

"Pssh! You're not gay are you?"

"No. I believe I'm not."

"Fine! Talk." He said as he sulked in his chair. And now I understand why my co-workers gave me pitying looks as the CEO of the bank gave him as my assignment. As the president, it was normally not my task to go around meeting clients but this was different. Kashiwazaki Nenji was our biggest depositor until this little problem arose. St. Clair Hospital was not doing well and he had taken a lot of his money out to provide financial assistance to his dying hospital. Frankly St. Clair is an excellent institution but the way it was run was a turn off to a lot of investors.

Research shows, St. Clair normally would not accept payments from poverty stricken families. It would also cure immigrants without insurance. In the eyes of the bank it's a bad move and…

"I'm here to help you rethink in maintaining to run this hospital. You are a very intelligent man Okina and you know that closing this hospital would do you a lot of good. There are a lot of buyers willing to take this hospital off your hands if you would sell it as early as now. It would be both beneficial to you and your company." _And to the bank._

For most this was a huge bomb but to Kashiwazaki Nenji he took it merrily. I was amused at the feigned nonchalance but it was still easy to spot the uneasiness hidden in his merry stance. He looked at me seriously as he said, "I built this hospital not to gain money but to help people."

"Yes, but the more you provide financial aide for this hospital, the more you'll cripple your finances. It will not do you or your businesses any good. How can you help people when you reach to the point you can't pay your employees?"

"Help me then."

"That's my job."

"No! No! No! You help me maintain my hospital. As I told you I didn't build this hospital to gain money but to help people. Don't you feel happy to see patients smiling happily because they're cured? I'm doing this out of the goodness of my heart. So help me. It would do me and your company good."

"I'm sure it will." _And it will also help transition your granddaughter to the medical society, _"But what good would it do when you won't ask for payment to every poverty stricken patients? If you want my help then this helping should stop. I don't think you want that."

"You mean I let them pay?"

"Or you would not let them in, in your hospital. It's not that hard you know. If you really want to let this hospital stay afloat then I would help you in any way that I can. But I need to help you my way."

"You'll change everything then?"

"Why? Would that worry you?"

He looked thoughtful as he considered his options. But if my guess was correct and he only built this hospital only for his granddaughter's own good then, "Ok, I agree."

"I'm glad to be of help."

He smiled knowingly as he said, "I know that deep inside that stoic, and gayness of yours lays a very kind man. You will see my reasons on why I insist on doing things like this to my hospital."

"I'm sure I will." _But I doubt that._ I would have said something more but my phone rung and knowing who it was I immediately ended our conversation,"I'm sorry if my visit is brief. But I have to go now. It's nice meeting you Okina."

"You too Mr. Shinomori."

I answered the call as I headed out of the door. But before I could even step further outside, I bumped into something very small.

"Sorry." I muttered as I gazed down at the extremely petite woman.

'Sorry for what?' Kenshin asked confused.

"MISAO!" Kashiwazaki Nenji shouted happily.

"Sorry." The girl named Misao apologized blushingly.

"It's okay." I muttered as I continued to stare at her.

'It's okay? What are you talking about Aoshi? Did you call because of my…why did you call?'

"It's not you." I answered gruffly as I exited the office, leaving one last lingering glance at her, "I bump into someone."

'Oh. Someone huh? Should I get jealous darling?'

I smiled briefly at the joke. Since we've become friends there were a lot of rumours of us being gay and being secretly together. We played that skit time to time when we were tense.

"Kenshin, I know you have your own life and all but really what were you thinking?"

I usually never touch anything that involves the life of my friends but this was different. Kenshin could destroy all their lives if he went through his stupid, 'foolproof' plan. It was plain suicidal. Her parents would murder them both.

There was a pause before he answered, 'I wasn't.'

_Unbelievable, _"You'll hurt Kaoru, 't you ever think that? She's very fragile. I heard she was hospitalized for a week after Enishi's charity event last month."

'She was?'

"You didn't know?" I asked angrily. I can't believe he was this much of an absentee husband that he didn't know that his very own wife was hospitalized for two weeks.

'How did you know? You weren't here in Japan when that happened.'

"I got a call from Sano. Didn't he call you? Or her parents? I thought you were with Kaoru at the charity event."

'I…I went back to America the morning after. I…I didn't receive a call. They only told me she was staying at a spa or something.'

_What the hell is going on here? _

"You didn't know?"

'No.'

"Do you care to know?" I asked already knowing the answer.

'I…No.' He answered silently. I took a deep breath to calm my anger. I understood Kenshin. He was not cruel. He was in love. He's been in love for ten years with the same woman. And I know he would not hurt Kaoru by marrying her, knowing his heart was set for someone else. But parents happen and his life seems to go downhill from there. It's just that I fault him from not trying too hard.

"Ken…couldn't you try harder to love Kaoru? She's trying too hard to make you love her. You should reciprocate it."

'I did.'

"Really?" I asked sarcastically, "For a few weeks?"

'No. I tried for the first two years of our marriage. But no matter how hard I try I couldn't let go of my anger. You know that my father is cheating with her mother. And I can't help it but blame her.'

"It's not her fault." I told him. I was only a few who knew about the secret affair. And that was thanks to one drunken night when Kenshin was off guard. And it was no secret that Mr. Himura favoured Kaoru more than his son. It almost felt like he was competing with her.

'Don't you think I don't know that? I just don't know. You know the feeling when you see a person your blood immediately boil. That's how I feel about her. And her constant affection is nauseating and suffocating. I can't stand it.'

"You notice? I thought you were blind to her advances." I said mockingly.

He ignored it as he continued, 'Am I wrong Aoshi? I chose Tomoe over Kaoru? Am I wrong to do that?'

_YES! _"You're married to Kaoru Kenshin! Stick to it!"

'Why?' he implored, 'Only women can divorce their husbands because they can't stay with them anymore?'

"Fuck Kenshin!" I shouted that earned looks from other passer-by's. I ignored them and entered the bank. Employees greeted me respectfully and I nodded at them silently in return. I waited until I get inside my private elevator before I continued, "You're the one who is cheating with Tomoe!"

'Not at first. I really tried to control it. I admit I love her so much that not being close to her is killing me. But I controlled my feelings for both our sakes. I don't want to ruin Tomoe. I love her. I can't put her into danger. But I can't help it Aoshi! She's like a drug. I kept thinking about her. I kept thinking about the way that we touched. And I gave up. At the day of the charity event I asked her to come with me.'

I watched the elevator opened and I went directly to my private bar. I got a scotch and got myself drunk. Ha! Other guys at a situation like this would hesitate because of their wives. Kenshin on the other hand hesitates because he cared more of the well being of his mistress. _My friends are really weird. _

"And you're involving Tomoe with your suicide plan? That's just crazy." I said angrily as the thoughts of poor Tomoe in another situation where Kaoru's parents would put her in shame. And Kaoru, fragile Kaoru, it would break her heart when she'll know that he chose Tomoe over her.

'I know its suicide but I'll go insane without her. We'll elope somewhere that no one would find us. I don't care about anything. I just want us to be together.'

"What about Kaoru huh? What would happen to her?"

'I'll let my lawyer handle everything. And…we already talk.'

"You told her you wanted a divorce?" I asked incredulous.

'I planned to. But I couldn't. Maybe it's the guilt but I couldn't say it. Something is different about her that night.'

_Maybe because she knew about the two of you, _I wanted to say but I kept that thought to myself. I waited for Kenshin to continue not wanting to interrupt this rare soliloquy.

'And last night we…we…'

We _what?_

'We…we…had …we had sex.'

_**Kaoru**_

"You did what?" Sano shouted incredulously and hit the brake by mistake. I was thrown towards the headboard and I glared at Sano as I tend to my aching forehead.

"You raped him?" He asked his voice considerably low. The disbelief in his voice was insulting and the blaring horns from the other cars were maddening. It only takes one push, _just one push, _and I'll murder Sano. I shouldn't have told him. _Why did I tell him? _

"I did not rape him." I said indignantly. I covered my ears with my hands as the beep of the other cars increased.

"Fuck you! MOVE!"

"DICKHEAD! DRIVE!"

_And others just shouted angrily. _But Sano was still oblivious as he tried to process the words I had said. Was it that difficult to understand that I had sex with my husband? It's the most natural thing to do!

"Then how on earth did you make Kenshin fuck you?" He finally said as he started the car again, oblivious to the oncoming punch in his face. When he did it was too late since I already hit him straight in the eye. Satisfied I went back to my seat and my smile widen considerably. Sano being too overdramatic react exaggeratingly, "You punched me!"

"You were being stupid!" I retaliated, "Can't you understand that Kenshin and I made love?"

"_Can't you love me? Please?"_

"No. Kenshin don't love you. We both know that."

"_I can't. I can give you anything but my love. It's too much to give."_

"So plan A worked huh? You seduced Kenshin to bed. Kamatari's a good teacher."

"_What are you doing?" Kenshin asked sceptically as he tried to force my hands off his shoulders, "I'm sorry but I need to sleep now Kaoru. I'm tired. I just arrived from America. I need my rest."_

"_One month Kenshin." I said softly as my hands slowly slid away from his shoulders, "I waited a month for you to return. I wanted to do this to you so badly."_

"_Do what?" He asked confused._

"_This." And I slapped him hard in the face._

He looked at me thoughtfully and remarked, "You're frowning. Did the plan failed? But you said you had sex. And the hickies hidden in that sweater is proof enough. What really happen?"

"_What the?" he muttered in surprised as he staggered backwards. _

"_That night I saw you with her. Do you still love Tomoe Kenshin?"_

I blinked back the tears as the memories of last night kept coming back to haunt me. It was the happiest yet the saddest time of my life.

"What happen last night Kaoru?" Sano asked worriedly, "Please tell me. I'll punch him if he did anything bad to you. I promised Kamatari I'll take care of you and you know how that scary bitch gets when he's angry."

I laughed a little, remembering how Kamatari warned Sano ferociously to guard my well-being since he agreed to my stupid plan. Maybe Kamatari was right. Maybe this plan was stupid. But I can't back out now. I already started this and I need to finish it.

"Did something happen?"

"No. Nothing happen. Just that." I lied. I stared in front of me and my eyes widen in shock. My hands automatically clutched Sano's arm and nervously I met his eyes. He looked at me questioningly and I anxiously replied, "Watch out!"

His attention immediately returned to the road and he muttered obscenities as he tried to manoeuvre his way out of the big truck. But it was risky, the road was steep and we're turning into another blind curve. But the incoming truck was swaying dangerously on the deserted road and blocking much of our sight. _Oh why on earth did we choose a venue that is way far out of the city?_

"Shit. The driver's drunk." Sano muttered tautly. I held his arm tightly as my life flash through my eyes.

_Shit indeed._

_**Megumi**_

I speedily walked my way to the tiled floors of the Chiba University Hospital. I got an emergency call twenty minutes ago while I waited at that damn jock. I had to run back at the hospital without even finishing the decorations. _Uggh! That Sano is useless! I should have let him have his merry way to that stupid bar. And let him live a miserable fucking life. If I see that man, I'll really kill him._

"Doctor? You're needed at the Emergency room! ASAP!"

I heard the urgency in her voice and I run towards the room all the while wondering what on earth had happen. My nerves were already frazzled all thanks to Sano and this emergency call had me on edge.

I entered the room and I was greeted by the frantic flurry of activities. The EMT wheeled in a bloody person, probably coming from a car accident. I immediately rushed towards the person and tore off his clothes as I examined his breathing and the sources of the blood. There were multiple scars on his head, a glass piercing in the left side, hopefully nowhere near his heart, there was also a big gash lower of his ribcage, and the bones of his feet were probably broken.

"What happen?" I asked as I immediately tended to the patient.

"Car Accident. Two people are involved. They're already identified and there relatives are informed of the situation." The nurse said briefly as she took the equipment I had asked for.

"Two?" I asked confused, "Where's the other one?"

After I had asked the question the EMTs' brought in another bleeding patient. I immediately went beside him, only to stop when I recognized the face. My heart stopped, my face paled, and my hands shook as I touched the patient's face.

"Are you okay doctor?"

I couldn't hear them. My world seems to stop and all I could see was the bloody mess that was Sano. The man before him was luckier because he received lesser wounds. But Sano…dear God…Sano! He was bleeding all over. There were glasses everywhere in his body, his arms that had lain limply have a big gash on it, and his head was bleeding profusely.

"Move."

A familiar hand pushed me out of the way and I stumbled backwards. My eyes were foggy due to tears but I still could hazily saw Dr. Gensai treating Sano's wounds.

"What are you doing? Stop standing there and help!" Dr. Gensai reprimanded but I couldn't move. I was rooted to the spot as Sano's words rung back in my head.

"_I'm bringing Kaoru for you to boss around."_

"_I'm bringing Kaoru for you to boss around."_

"_I'm bringing Kaoru for you to boss around."_

"_I'm bringing Kaoru for you to boss around."_

"KAORU!" I shouted anxiously. I went outside but found no other patient waiting to be wheeled inside. I took a EMTs' hand and asked, "Kaoru? Where's Kaoru?"

"Doctor? Are you okay doctor?"

No I was not okay, "Where the hell is Kaoru?"

"You need to sit down doctor." An EMT told me as his partner discreetly called a nurse. It felt like hundred of hands manhandling me as they tried to calm me down.

"Is there another passenger? Were there only two of them?" I asked, my hands shaking in apprehension. I caught them looking at each other and in a kind voice answered, "Those two are the only ones that were not part of the fire."

_Fire?_

"Do you know them doctor?" The nurse asked.

"What fire?" I asked my legs felt wobbly. I clutched the arms of the ones who were holding me for support as I stared at the EMT before me.

"The car that took the hit from the big truck fell in the ravine and immediately combust. There's a big fire now and our group are still searching if there were still bodies inside the car. Do you know them doctor?"

"_I'm bringing Kaoru for you to boss around."_

_Kaoru!_

"Sano?"

My ears perked up as I heard Kenshin's voice. But my stomach dropped as I thought of the news I had to deliver to him.

"Where's my son?"

My hands were sweaty as I clasped them tightly. I couldn't tell Mr. Sagara the situation. He would be devastated to know that something happen to his favourite son.

"Doctor?" The nurse inquired but I ignored her as I shook away their hands that were holding me. I went back inside and to the waiting lounge and met the anxious and confuse stare of Sano's father as he dreadfully asked, "My son? What happen to my son?"

"He is…" I gulped, "He received many critical wounds from the car accident Mr. Sagara. But we have to wait for Dr. Gensai for more clarification."

"Sano…" Mr. Sagara whimpered as he clutched the chair near him. Kenshin helped the old man on his feet; his eyes were wide with fear.

"Is Sano okay?"

I looked behind Kenshin as I heard the voice and saw Tomoe and Enishi running towards us. There faces were full of apprehension as they looked at me with hope in their eyes.

"I don't know yet." I admitted. I was too much of a coward to touch Sano. I was afraid I'll kill him.

"You don't know yet." Enishi said slowly as he fell into the seat.

"There's more." I added nervously.

"What is it?"

"It's Kaoru." I said, gulping back the hindrance that made me want to stop talking. They all looked at me expectantly, fear in their eyes.

"Where is she?" Enishi asked savagely as he clutched my wrist tightly. I winced at the pain but willed myself to face them.

"Not here." I answered and I saw Enishi and Tomoe sigh in relief.

"But she's with Sano. And the car they rode was burned. The EMT is looking if her body is in there. Or if Sano has company."

"No." Tomoe whispered as she fell down the floor, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Are you sure?" Enishi asked, "Are you sure she's with Sano?"

"Yes." I answered and I felt him let go of my wrist. He shouted savagely as he punched the wall. He touched his forehead in the cold wall to hide the tears in his eyes.

I went to the corner as I cried myself dry oblivious to the pale, still Kenshin standing with Mr. Sagara. Mr. Sagara looked at him worriedly but he said nothing because there were no words to comfort the young man. He closed his eyes as the inevitable happen.

I looked up as I heard a loud noise and saw Kenshin running towards the elevator. I looked at the tired old man and asked, "Where's he going?"

"Probably back to the accident sight. To see if his wife is there."

_Ah._

_**Kenshin**_

"Unto Almighty God we commend the soul of our sisterdeparted, and we commit her body to the ground; earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust..."

_Come with me _

"...in sure and certain hope of the Resurrection unto eternal life, through our Lord Jesus Christ; at whose coming in glorious majesty to judge the world, the earth and the sea shall give up their dead..."

_We'll go somewhere else... a place we could have our freedom_

"...and the corruptible bodies of those who sleep in him shall be changed, and made like unto his own glorious body; according to the mighty working whereby he is able to subdue all things unto himself."

_I love you so much_

"Sir?"

And suddenly I was not anymore in the dingy motel room. Or hear Tomoe's guilty cries as she tried to push me goodbye. I could not anymore feel the guilt wrenching pain as my dream of freedom was almost within reach.

"Sir?"

Instead I feel numb as the voice thrust me back into reality. Back to the accusing silence and silent walls. Back to hearing the droning voice of the priest and soft clank of the shovel. Back to the cruel pity and mask indifference. I was back at this detested mansion, eating alone in the twelve sitter dining table and for the first time I missed hearing her useless chatter.

"Sir? Is the food not to your liking sir?"

My eyes inevitably glance at my late wife's chair and I was back again in seeing her casket slowly went down her grave. I clutched the fork and I immediately fed myself food to disperse the dreary thought. My face went sour as the food was not what I was used to eating. It was still my favourite dish but it has a different flavour than I was used to.

"It tastes different. Did the chief try a new mix in his recipe?"

"Ano…" the maid looked hesitant but eyes prodded her to continue, "Mrs. Himura always cook for you sir."

"Kaoru?" I asked incredulously. _Kaoru can't cook! _"She did?"

"Yes sir." The maid answered, oblivious to the inner turmoil I was in. I pushed the chair backwards and threw the napkin in the table. Confused, the maid asked, "Is the food not to your liking sir?"

"It's alright." I answered as I went towards the bar. I took a bottle of wine and rode my car. I can't settle down. I need to meet my wife. I need to put this feeling - whatever this feeling is - to rest. Twenty-five minutes later I arrived at the quiet cemetery and I can hear my heart hammering in my chest. When I pictured my wife dead I thought I could smile but here I was unable to make myself believe that it was all okay.

"Hiya Kaoru!" I said as I settled beside her grave. I put the bottle down and asked, "Want to drink?"

The chirped of the fireflies had answered me back. I shrugged and took a swig at the bottle, "Your loss."

I stared at the stars thoughtfully, wondering if this was fate. I felt guilty of all the wrong things I've done but I couldn't fine it in me to feel regrets on what I did to her. Even in her death I couldn't love her. Maybe I was too heartless but I was thankful that she was finally gone in my life. Because there was no one that held me back anymore.

"Kaoru, maybe when you hear this you'll hate me. But I thank you. I do not wish for you to die but it's still great…for me that is, that you croak. And I apologized for last night. I shouldn't have shouted at you. Because you were right, I am a cheating bastard. But you know I have a reason. Your parents and my father blackmailed me in marrying you. I can't find it in me to love you. Because my heart only belongs to Tomoe. You know that. And I know you know that from the very beginning."

"Do you know why I hated you that much? When I was young, I knew my father loves you. He loves you to death that it made me want to wring your neck to take you out of the picture. At first I was competing with you for my father's attention but as I got older and learned that your mother was to blamed for the wreck of my parents marriage it was easier to blame you. And then my teens happen. You were too in love with me and it caused me my first sweetheart. I hated you so much then. And then there comes Tomoe. Everything that has happened to her, I blame myself. I couldn't blame you."

"_Love me. Just this night, love me."_

I closed my eyes to disperse the thoughts of last night. I took another gulped of beer and continued, "I couldn't blame you. I blame myself. I was the one who fell for her despite the warnings our friends gave. I knew the consequence of loving Tomoe but I couldn't stop myself. It's because of her that made me feel so alive. She made me lose all that anger I have towards you. She made me lose all my pretences. I love her so much that it hurts not to be with her."

"But she was still punished. And now she's back to me and you're gone. For that I have to thank you. I guess no one wanted for me to say this but really thank you for dying. When they pulled you out from that fire all charred and unrecognizable all I felt was relieve. You're finally gone in my life. You know I don't wish for that accident to happen on you or on Sano. Thank goodness Sano's alright. You'll be glad to know that he's already okay and healing quite nicely. Megumi's taking care of him right now."

I took another gulped of beer and I put my head down to her marker. I could feel the cold hard stone but the feel of her closed to me made my heartbeat relaxed.

"You know what I'm really angry at you sometimes. Whatever I do to push you away, you always remain to be so good in front of me. It was gross! And I'm happy I would never experience the likes of you again. You're spoiled rotten by your parents. I'm really happy that you're dead."

If I'm happy, _why can't I stop crying?_

**End**

**Preview**

_**Kenshin**_

"I'll see to it," I said. My eyes went back to the room of my daughter and smiled as I saw her happily playing with her pet rhino, "Just don't touch anything until I get back ok? I need to settle something with someone."

"_Aah! I'm gonna hit it! Stop! Stop!"_

I stilled as I heard the familiar voice. My eyes searched for its owner but I found no one in the hallway. It must be my imagination.

'Sir?'

"Sorry. Run that by me again." _Yea, it was just my imagination. _I slept late last night because I was looking out for my cute little daughter. It couldn't be her. She was long gone.

"_You're so bad! I thought I'll bump the wall. But your right it was fun."_

My ears perked up as it strained to listen more.

"_Misao told me the great news! I might leave the hospital tomorrow!"_

I can't be wrong! It was her voice. I pocketed my phone and searched for the owner of the voice. I ran across the hallway, oblivious to the couple that passed me by. In the end of the hallway just near the stairs I saw a black haired woman and my heart pick up speed. I touched the woman's shoulders and muttered, "Kaoru!"

**End of preview**

So here's the thing. It's kinda awkward writing chapter eleven right after this so instead I'll go to my first plan in writing a sequel. Thank you everyone for their support! I hope you'll read the other one too! I love you all! Don't forget to review ok?


End file.
